


How to Travel the Galaxy on a Shoestring Budget

by spacepilotprince



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepilotprince/pseuds/spacepilotprince
Summary: The war is over, Poe and Finn are just married, and the galaxy is their oyster.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an excuse for a bunch of worldbuilding and smut, to be honest !!
> 
> (all planets herein are "earth-like" and habitable in terms of: gravity, breathable atmosphere, drinking water and food availability, temperature extremes, uv radiation, etc)

"I told you I was going to take you on a tour of the galaxy, didn't I?" Poe grins, kissing across Finn's cheeks.

Finn laughs and pushes him away playfully. "You did," he agrees. They can still hear the party raging on across the base. Something crashes and a cheer goes up. Finn has no doubt they'll be partying long into the night until they forget the reason they're even there. It's happened before, during the celebration that followed the end of the war.

Finn knows neither he nor Poe will forget tonight's occasion, though. He wraps his hands warmly around Poe's waist and smiles, pulling him closer. "So when do we leave... husband?"

Poe's grin is a mile wide. "Depends. How long is it gonna be before you let me out of bed?"

"Hmm." Finn ponders for a moment, moving his hands down to curl his fingers into Poe's belt loops and tug. "Depends how soon you take me there."

===

Requesting the leave is easy. After the end of the war, Poe and Finn, and many others, had stayed aboard the Resistance to continue various tasks. Finn is still head of the stormtrooper rehabilitation program the Resistance is unofficially leading, and he's become quite the skilled diplomat under General Organa's careful mentorship. Poe couldn't be pried away from an X-Wing if the fate of the galaxy depended on it, though he and the other pilots have taken more of a backseat approach to patrolling the skies. They continue to train any recruits who are interested, cautiously keeping their ranks full and spending the days doing supply runs to and from various planets. The Resistance maintains their alliances and keeps an ear to the ground, but for the meantime at least, all signs point to peaceful times.

The fact that it's a honeymoon probably doesn't hurt. General Organa grants Poe and Finn their leave with no issues, stating that, really, they don't even technically need to request it like the old days. She tells them to take as much time as they need—months, even—and as extravagant as it seems to Finn, he's ready to get out and see more of the galaxy.

He and Poe don't have a ton of credits to their names, but Poe is used to easing his way through the galaxy with a little luck of a lot of schmoozing. The pooling of their accounts helps, as do the few monetary wedding gifts they receive. A large portion of it will go to fuel, Finn knows, and Poe assures him that there are plenty of places to stay and eat for cheap, especially with how well-known they are in some quadrants.

Onboard the small craft the General had lent them, cruising along a hyperlane to the nearest planet Poe had picked out, Finn leans over Poe as he lounges in the pilot's seat. He strokes Poe's hair off of his forehead and kisses his forehead.

"Very much longer?" Finn asks.

"Not much," Poe promises. "Picked out an outfit?" He and Finn had packed a small but versatile amount of clothing for the extended trip, preparing for a variety of climates.

"Of course." Finn kisses Poe's temple and rubs his shoulder warmly. "Gonna go write a transmission to Rey. Let me know when we hit atmo?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart."


	2. Harrkkesht

Finn wipes the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Harrkkesht is blisteringly hot, no breeze to be felt here in the city, and he's getting serious flashbacks to a certain planet he never wanted to experience again.

"This is a really great choice for the first planet you drag me to," Finn deadpans.

"Drag you?" Poe laughs. Finn can see the sweat shimmering on his skin, but he seems at home in the heat. "It's just the first stop, and we don't have to stay too long if you don't want."

"Did you just want to relive Jakku as if we hadn't've been separated?"

Poe rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "It's not that bad. And you'll have all the cold, clean water you can drink. Come on, I know a guy down this way."

Finn follows Poe as he winds his way down an alleyway, the rough, sandy brick buildings brushing against his loose clothing as they walk past. Everyone around them is draped in colorful, loose-woven clothing, and Finn is mollified by the fact that even the market vendors are fanning themselves where they sit under their sunshades.

"Do you  _ really _ know where you're going?" he asks Poe as they take yet another hairpin turn.

"Of course," Poe says easily.

"And you know how to get there?" Finn checks dryly.

"I mean, last time I was there, I had to throw a few goons off my trail on the way..." Poe shrugs and grins over his shoulder.

"I can't believe this," Finn sighs, but he's grinning right back.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

"I'll be alright until we get to... wherever it is we're going. Where are we going?" Finn questions.

"There's a guy I met who owns a bunch of tents out in the desert," Poe explains. "There's a bunch of rocky ridges that stretch far out into the dunes that people like to travel along, and they camp in tents out there. It's pretty nice."

"Tents?" Finn asks, skeptical.

"Trust me," Poe chuckles. "You'll love it."

===

The sun is setting as they leave the home of Poe's contact. Finn hadn't realized what time it was when they landed, but he has a suspicion this planet might have a slightly shorter day than he's used to.

"Are we going to be able to make it there tonight?" Finn asks worriedly.

"Don't sweat it, babe," Poe says and kisses Finn's temple, pulling him close. "The best way to do things on Harrkkesht is at night."

"It's cooler already, at least," Finn concedes.

"The nighttime is really nice," Poe agrees. "And if you liked the market before, you'll love it at night." He grins and leads Finn down an alley of vendors, his arm around Finn's waist.

Poe is right. The sunshades are lit from underneath now by soft lights, illuminating their various colors. The vendors sell everything from clothing to jewelry, housewares to furniture, and a wide array of foods that Finn has never even seen before.

"You hungry?" Poe asks.

"Starving," Finn admits. "What's good?"

"I like the cactus, honestly." Poe grins. "Reminds me of something they cook back home on Yavin."

Finn has enjoyed trying new foods over his stay with the Resistance, and he already knows this extended trip of theirs will be no different. He steps up to a stand advertising an assortment of dried meats.

The woman behind the display is weathered much like the humans he'd seen on Jakku, but she's clearly not human herself, with her deep blue skin. Her eyes are shaped differently, and there are four of them, and there's just something vaguely insect-like about her. Her wrists are stacked with gold bangles, and she's clad in the same loose-woven clothing as everyone else.

"How much?" Finn asks, holding up a credit chip so he knows they're on the same currency system.

"Two," the woman says, and Finn suspects she might not speak very much more Basic than is needed to do business.

Finn nods and hands over ten credits. The woman pockets them and gives Finn a small bag and a pair of chopsticks. He picks out five of the large strips of jerky and deposits them in the bag.

"Krrhsht," Poe says behind him, sounding halfway between a purr and a hiss. The woman smiles and nods, closing all four of her eyes briefly.

Finn looks over his shoulder at Poe for a moment, and then turns back and hands the chopsticks back as he tries to repeat the noise. "...Krsh."

The woman laughs, and there's a strange clicking in it. She's very obviously endeared by his attempt, and pinches up another piece of jerky with the chopsticks. She offers it to Finn, who laughs and takes it with his fingers.

"Krr..."

"Krrhsht," Poe repeats, his hand still warm on Finn's lower back.

"Krrh...sht," Finn sounds out, and the woman claps her hands, making the clicking laughter again. Finn laughs back and bows his head a bit.

They wander down the street a bit further and Finn chews on the piece of jerky. It's spiced and sweetened, and the flavors explode over his tongue like nothing ever quite has. Poe fishes a piece out of the bag and tears off a strip with his teeth.

All of the stalls seem to sell different things, and Finn enjoys tasting a little bit of everything. There are small, tart fruits and little pastries, but he does have to admit that the cactus is his favorite. It comes in thin slices, grilled, with salt and spices.

Before long, Finn and Poe are content and full of food, sipping a cold fruit juice in an alley off to the side of the marketplace. Poe smooths a thumb over Finn's hairline and stretches to kiss his forehead.

"Our transpo should be ready  before long," Poe murmurs.

"What time is it?" Finn asks, as if that means anything. Poe shrugs, seeming to agree with the unimportance of the hour.

"It's about halfway through the night," Poe estimates. "You can see, even the market is winding down a bit. Folks in town here tend to sleep in two shifts—during the hottest part of the day and during the early morning. They take advantage of the cool dawn hours to get all of their work done, and then they socialize in the evening."

"And I'm guessing you wanna adhere to that while we're here?" Finn chuckles.

"Well... why not, right?" Poe grins. "It'll cut down on the heat..."

"Yeah, but I'll have to  _ sleep _ during the heat," Finn says, unconvinced.

"I guarantee it won't be a problem," Poe promises. "Come on, let's go meet up with my friend."

===

The transportation out to the tent turns out to be a speeder bike, which Finn absolutely loves. He mounts it eagerly before Poe can even argue, grinning widely. Poe laughs and climbs on behind him, their rucksack for their stay on his back. They've left the majority of their things on their shuttle, bringing only the hot weather clothing with to cut down on hassle.

Finn revs the bike gleefully. "Ready?" he asks, and Poe holds tight to his waist.

"Go for it," Poe encourages. "Follow this ridge until the end, and I'll tell you where to go."

They shoot off into the darkness, cool wind whipping past their cheeks. It's exhilarating, having the wide open expanse in front of them to go careening through, and Finn can't get enough. Poe is pressed warm and close to his back, gripping securely, and Finn feels like they could just go forever.

The bike zips past glowing holes in the rocky ridge, and Finn turns a bit, keeping his eyes ahead, to ask Poe, "What are those lights?"

"There are groups of individuals who live in the cliffs," Poe explains, stretching up over Finn's shoulder to speak in his ear. "They come into the cities only rarely—they're pretty self-sufficient out here. They do a lot of moisture farming, like Tatooine."

Finn nods, his ear brushing softly against Poe's cheek. He keeps an eye on the lights in the cliffside as they speed by, wondering about the inhabitants of the caves. He'd love to meet some of them. Meeting people from all corners of the galaxy is one of the things he's excited for on this trip.

But the thing he's most excited for is snuggled up to his back, squeezing him tight.

===

Finn slows the speeder bike as they approach a large tent, glowing in the bright light from the three moons overhead. He parks it out front and they climb off onto the sand. There's no one around for miles, and the cool breeze over the dunes ruffles the tent flaps.

"This is it?" Finn asks wonderingly.

"Yep." Poe smiles, swinging the rucksack down from his shoulders. "Shall we?"

Finn follows Poe into the tent, and they leave their boots at the doorway so as not to track sand in. The inside is carpeted with colorful rugs, and there's a large comfy-looking bed in the middle of the tent. Various cushions are set around the space, and there are a few glow spheres lighting the space in warm tones.

"That bed looks so nice," Finn groans, his tiredness hitting him all at once.

"Let's go to bed, then." Poe drops their rucksack by the foot of the bed and peels his shirt off.

"How did you call this place in?" Finn asks, still amazed, as he strips out of his shirt as well.

"The owner is an old contact from my early days with the Resistance. I helped him out with a bit of trouble in the city involving one of his daughters." Poe crosses to one of the tent walls and rolls up one of the tent flaps, letting a breeze through.

"Well, good thing for us, then." Finn grins and watches Poe as he slowly unfastens his trousers. Poe turns away from the window he's created and spies Finn, a slow smile crawling over his face.

"Come over here," Poe murmurs. Finn steps closer over the rugs, and Poe reaches out to grab him by his flies. Finn's hands brush along the bare skin of Poe's waist. "I can't wait to fuck you on every planet we visit." Poe smirks.

"Sounds like a plan," Finn chuckles. He tugs open Poe's trousers and pushes them down. "Not tonight, though."

"Too tired?" Poe asks, kissing up Finn's jaw.

"Mmnh." Finn lets his eyes fall shut, running his hands over Poe's skin.

"Let's go to sleep, then."

"Are you gonna wake me up at dawn?" Finn asks, almost complaining.

Poe chuckles. "No, sweetheart. If you wanna sleep, you can sleep."

"Are  _ you _ gonna wake up at dawn?"

"I might," Poe says, considering. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

===

Finn ends up waking up in midmorning. The bed is so comfortable, and Poe is warm against him, their legs tangled under the covers and Poe's head pillowed on his chest. But the sun is too bright through the window Poe had opened last night, and Finn blinks his eyes open.

"Morning," Poe murmurs, lifting his head and kissing Finn's bare shoulder.

"Time is it?" Finn mumbles.

"We've been over the time thing," Poe chuckles. "It's not quite midday, judging by the light." Poe snuggles closer.

Finn strokes his fingers through Poe's hair. "Mmh." He lets his eyes drift shut again, and feels Poe shift against him. Soft kisses trail up his jaw, and he scratches gently at Poe's scalp. "Love you," Finn murmurs.

"Love you too," Poe whispers and slides a hand over Finn's solar plexus. After a long, quiet moment, Poe nuzzles at Finn's ear. "Wanna keep sleeping?"

"Mmh." Finn gives Poe a squeeze. "Too bright."

Poe kisses Finn gently and nuzzles their noses together briefly before climbing out of bed. After a few moments and some rustling, darkness washes over the tent. Poe slips between the sheets again and curls against Finn. "Better?"

"Much," Finn murmurs.

"Go back to sleep, darling."

Finn supposes he's a bit behind on his sleep. He's not surprised, honestly, considering how little sleep he and Poe got between their wedding and leaving on this trip just two days later. He would feel kind of bad to spend their time here just sleeping, if he weren't already drifting off.

===

The late afternoon comes, and it's too hot for Finn to sleep. He wakes to find he's kicked the sheets off of himself, and Poe is already out of bed. He hasn't gone far, standing beside the bed in his boxers, drinking from a canteen.

"Mmh, it's hot," Finn mumbles.

"Yeah," Poe chuckles and offers him the canteen. Finn takes it and drinks his fill. "Can't sleep anymore?"

"Nah. It's okay, though. I'm rested." Finn hands the canteen back and licks his lips. He's still got one of the thin sheets over him, up to his waist, and he stretches luxuriously. He can feel Poe's eyes on him.

"Hungry?" Poe asks, and Finn nods as he sits up. "Let's have some more of that fruit and jerky from the market."

Finn climbs out of the sheets and down to sit on the foot of the bed. Poe joins him, and they share a light meal as the sun sets outside. The temperature drops steadily to a comfortable level, and a soft breeze starts up, just like last night's.

"Crazy that this tent is the only one out here," Finn notes, breaking them out of their companionable silence.

"It's kind of nice, isn't it?" Poe grins, finishing off his handful of salted nuts. "To be alone like this after base life?"

"Yes," Finn says firmly and laughs.

Poe trails his fingers down Finn's arm, admiring his skin in the last glories of sunset before the glow spheres will turn on. Finn bites his lip, catching Poe's wrist. They gaze at each other for a moment, and then Finn tugs Poe's wrist softly and they both lean into a kiss.

Poe tastes like spices, and Finn is sure he does too. He tugs Poe's hand to his waist, and Poe slides it down further, fingers dipping under the waistband of Finn's boxers. Finn shifts helpfully, starting to shimmy out of them. Poe presses his palm to Finn's half-hard cock and rubs firmly, starting to kiss him down into the sheets.

"Really hope you brought lube in that rucksack," Finn mumbles against Poe's mouth.

"What kind of husband do you think I am?" Poe grins and pulls away. He leans over and digs through the sack as Finn kicks off his boxers. Poe shoves out of his own before turning back to Finn.

"I want to fuck you," Finn breathes, reaching up to get a hand behind Poe's neck to pull him back down into a kiss. "I want you in my lap so I can touch every inch of you..."

"Yeah," Poe breathes, kissing at Finn's lips like he'll never get enough, but he's damn well going to try.

"Prep yourself?" Finn asks, his hands running along Poe's skin. Poe nods eagerly and uncaps the lube to slick his fingers. He reaches back and shuts his eyes, biting his lip as he works his fingers into himself. "That's good..."

"Won't need much," Poe mumbles. 

Finn grins. "That's alright."

After a few moments, Poe straddles Finn and leans down to kiss him deeply. Finn reaches down between them to guide himself into Poe, letting out a low noise at the way Poe sinks slowly onto him. He takes his time, and Finn just holds his hips, kissing him thoroughly. Poe squeezes around Finn and shifts, getting comfortable. Finn strokes down his thigh and gives a soft, barely-there slap. Poe pulls teasingly out of the kiss and grins down at Finn.

"Would you like me to get on with it?" Poe asks playfully.

"Take your time," Finn insists. He knows Poe won't be able to hold out forever.

Poe starts to move his hips lazily, seating himself deep before rolling his hips up. Finn reaches up to hold Poe's waist now, his hands broad and warm. Poe bites his lip and moves his hips more firmly, starting to make soft noises with each thrust.

The breeze rolls through the tent again, cooling the sweat on their skin, and it's not long before Finn has lost all track of time. All he knows is Poe, on him, around him, enveloping him on all levels, all senses. He arches his head back into the pillows, rolling his hips to meet Poe's, with more and more force, until Poe plants a hand on his chest for balance and just  _ rides _ him. Poe's groans take on a different tone, harsher and more needy.

"That's it," Finn breathes and brings a hand to stroke Poe's cock. "Just like that..."

"Kriff," Poe gasps, letting his head hang. "More... Please."

"Go on," Finn tells him, snapping his hips up. "Ride my cock."

Poe obeys, bouncing steadily in Finn's lap, meeting each of his thrusts. Finn tips his head back and groans loudly, his hand on Poe's cock speeding up. He rubs his thumb over the head a few times, earning a sharp noise from Poe.

" _ Oh _ , yes..." Poe bites his lip, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in pleasure.

"Yeah?" Finn groans. "You gonna cum for me?"

"Kriff, baby, yes," Poe pants. "Stars, don't stop..."

"Good, you're so good," Finn gasps. "So tight, mmnh—"

"Cum in me," Poe begs. " _ Ah _ , I'm so close, please..."

"You first," Finn urges breathlessly. "Be loud for me,  _ kriff _ ..." He gasps sharply and bucks his hips.

Poe groans, sinking down hard on Finn's cock, squeezing around it. Finn jerks him off with a practiced hand, until Poe cries out and shoots onto his stomach. Finn can't hold back any longer, and he arches as he buries himself deep in Poe and cums with a loud moan.

For a long moment, they catch their breath, chests heaving. They're slick with sweat, and Poe licks his lips before cussing under his breath.

"That was worth the wait," he breathes, and leans down to kiss him, warm and eager. Finn chuckles tiredly against his lips and combs his fingers through Poe's hair.

"Definitely," Finn murmurs when they part. He licks his lips. "Nice to not have to worry about neighbors," he adds.

Poe laughs. "Yeah, that's definitely a good thing about being in the middle of the desert."

"And we're staying long enough to do it again, right?" Finn asks, grinning and biting his lip.

Poe rolls off of Finn and stretches out beside him, leaning up to kiss him sweetly. "We'll stay as long as you like."


	3. B7-2949 Proxima

"This place is just like that old Rebel base the General was telling me about." Finn can see his breath in the air as he speaks, a thick cloud in front of his face, even though they're inside.

Poe grins. "Yeah, there's a handful of these hunks of ice in the galaxy. Four-Nine isn't the worst, though. At least there's no wampas here."

"Thank the maker for that," Finn mutters.

They walk down the icy corridor and Poe rubs his gloved hands together vigorously to warm his fingers. It's only been a few minutes since they had emerged from their shuttle in thick parkas and snow boots, and already Finn feels like his natural body heat has dropped a couple precious degrees.

B7-2949 Proxima is a rough transition after the desert world they had just been on for half a standard week, but Poe had sworn it was the next closest one. Finn had been hesitant to go to yet another planet of extreme temperatures, favoring the milder climates himself, but Poe had promised it would be an interesting visit, and they could leave after a day or two if Finn really couldn't stand it.

Finn thinks now that a day might be all he needs here.

"Do you know a guy here too?" Finn asks, tugging the edges of his thick knit cap down further over his ears and adjusting the fur-lined parka hood.

"Nah," Poe says easily. "But nobody ever wants to visit here." He grins. "Rooms are easy to come by and practically free."

"Really?" Finn frowns. "You'd think they'd charge a premium for shelter on such an inhospitable planet."

"Well, if you want one that feels just like any temperate climate, sure," Poe chuckles.

"If we're sleeping in what amounts to a walk-in freezer, I'm divorcing you," Finn says flatly.

"Relax, darling." Poe grins over at him as they step through a door almost like an airlock. "It's not so bad here."

As the door seals behind them, Finn swears it might be marginally warmer in this hallway. It's more brightly lit, at least, with a bunch of other people milling about, dressed similarly to them. Finn recalls Poe telling him about some time he spent here on a break from the Academy, volunteering to grow food in the hydroponic systems because he'd had experience on his dad's farm back on Yavin. He wonders if these folks are doing the same.

"Poe Dameron?" A booming voice rings out across the hall, and a tall humanoid walks over, grinning broadly.

"Rell!" Poe greets happily. They shake hands. "Hey, man! You're still here?"

"Never left," Rell laughs. "I don't know, guess I sorta fell in love with the place."

"How?" Finn asks incredulously.

"You'd be surprised." Rell shrugs. "You form a real sense of community in a place where you can't go outside easily." He extends a hand to Finn. "I'm Rell Kazwar."

"Finn Dameron," Finn answers, shaking his hand, and he feels warmer already with how easy and right it felt to introduce himself like that.

Rell seems surprised and turns to Poe, who wraps an arm around Finn, grinning widely.

"Just married," Poe explains.

"And you come to honeymoon _here?_ " Rell laughs, loud and unrestrained. Finn likes him already. He's unabashed and joyful, just the sort of energy that Finn imagines could allow you to thrive on a planet like this.

"We're taking a tour!" Poe insists. "This is just stop number two."

"I doubt we'll be staying long," Finn says with a slight grimace.

"Bit cold for you?" Rell grins, but it's kind. "Come on, I'll show you to the best vacancy we've got right now."

Rell leads them off down a corridor, and Finn notices this one is smaller, less drafty. Rell keys open a door and lets Finn and Poe step inside.

"It's a little bigger than some, but it should do alright with two of you in here."

That's a bit of an odd statement, and Finn turns to Poe in confusion.

"Bigger room needs more heat to fill," Poe reasons with a shrug. "The best rooms here are cozy little hidey-holes just large enough for a bed and some storage."

Finn looks around. "It's fine," he says.

"Space heater included, of course," Rell adds, gesturing to the box in the corner. "And the standard five blankets."

"Thank the maker," Poe mutters, relieved. "I got my blankets jacked once and only had three to sleep with until they could scrounge up some more, and it was the worst four nights of my life."

"Five should be plenty with both of you under them." Rell grins. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Suspect I'll see you at the mess tonight?"

"Sure thing. We might stop by the 'ponics to see you earlier, too," Poe says. "Freshers still where they used to be?"

"Nothing changes here," Rell chuckles. He gives them a wave as he slips out the door, letting it slide shut behind him.

"Nice guy," Finn murmurs.

"Yeah, he's great." Poe grins and steps over to the space heater, fiddling with the controls. "We spent a lot of time together when I was volunteering here. I'm glad to see he's still around."

"So you _do_ know a guy," Finn teases. He hears the space heater start pumping out air, and steps closer to the box, peeling his gloves off to warm his fingers in the hot air.

"Unexpectedly, yes," Poe chuckles.

Poe sets their rucksack on the bed and starts rifling through it. He pulls out their towels and shower supplies. Finn watches skeptically.

"You're really gonna strip out of your clothing on this planet?" Finn asks dubiously.

"Trust me," Poe chuckles. "The showers are the warmest part of the day usually."

"Where does all the power come from?" Finn asks suddenly. He's aware that there's no liquid water on the surface, and it had been intensely overcast when they had landed today. No hydroelectric, no active solar... No geothermal that's easy to harness, he'd guess. How are they powering the water heaters and space heaters?

"Wind," Poe supplies. "It really gets whipping out there, especially during the afternoon. There's a fair bit of solar during specific times of the year, too. Really, it's dazzling," Poe promises. "Blue skies and just... tundra, as far as the eye can see. And farther. Snow blindness is a real thing."

"So what about now?" Finn's fingers are nice and toasty now, and he unzips his parka to catch some of the warm air inside of it to heat up his core.

"Blizzard season," Poe grins. "That's also why I don't wanna stay too long. The forecast seems clear for a few days, so we shouldn't get snowed in, but a day or two will probably be plenty for Four-Nine."

"I agree."

Poe holds up the bundle of towels and soaps. "Wanna go warm up?"

Finn nods and zips up his parka again. He's marginally warmer for the moment. He takes his towel from Poe and they set off down the hallway, leaving the space heater on to warm up their room in their absence. Finn would worry about it, except for the fact that their room seems to have been hewn out of ice and barricaded with metal plating, so there's nothing flammable in there anyways.

The 'freshers are fairly communal. The row of showers is separated from the rest of the room by a low, tiled wall, with curtains hanging between the showerheads as optional additional privacy. There are benches to set their things on and hooks to hang their clothing from.

"The trick," Poe says, crossing to some dials on the wall, "is to crank up the heat in here enough that you don't freeze after you get out of the warm water." He chuckles as he turns the heat in here up full blast.

"I can't believe you've talked me into this," Finn groans.

"Come on," Poe coaxes. "It'll be nice! All that warm water... Me..." He grins.

"Alright, alright." Finn takes a deep breath, and then begins to strip quickly.

"Well, turn the water on first!" Poe laughs. He pulls his gloves off and goes to start two of the showers. "That way you're not waiting around in the nude."

"Good point," Finn concedes.

Really, Finn can deal with a little cold. It's not like they kept things at the most comfortable temperature in the stormtrooper barracks, either. But he'd quite gotten used to having things at a manageable temperature. At least he's still efficient at shucking out of his clothes, keeping the blood flowing as the cold air hits his skin.

Poe must be as well, because they're both stepping into the warm water at the same time, at separate shower heads so neither has to take turns out in the cold air. Poe has their soap and shampoo in his hand, along with a washcloth, and he sets it all on the low wall before soaking his hair through.

"Kriff, that feels good," Poe sighs. The steam is thick in the room already.

Finn scrubs his fingers through his hair, enjoying the way the hot water cascades over his skin. He takes up the soap and washcloth and starts to scrub himself down.

"Those sonics on Harrkkesht were better than nothing, but man, it feels good to be in a water shower again," Finn says, soaping over his chest.

"There's nothing quite like it," Poe chuckles. He's working shampoo into his hair by now. "And they're definitely the way to go on Four-Nine. The sonics aren't warm."

"Oh Force, yeah, this is way better," Finn laughs. He turns up the temperature a bit further, enjoying the warmth while he can.

"I think we should probably head out tomorrow," Poe muses as he rinses his hair.

"Yeah? Just one night?"

"One is probably enough," Poe chuckles. "Besides, you're gonna love the next place we go."

"As long as it has a more mild climate, I'm in." Finn hands Poe the washcloth. "Get my back?"

"Sure thing."

Poe steps under the spray with Finn, pressing close so neither of them is out of the warmth. He kisses the back of Finn's neck and scrubs him down, anchoring his free hand on Finn's hip. Finn braces a hand on the wall, and Poe presses closer, his hips against Finn's ass. Finn can feel Poe's cock, half hard and slick, and he shifts.

"Fucking in the showers is a bad idea," Poe chuckles, but his voice is low, as if he'd considered it.

"I can imagine." Finn grins. "Honestly, fucking _anywhere_ on this planet seems like a bad idea."

"Why's that?" Poe laughs.

"It's so _cold!_ "

"Not under the covers," Poe purrs, and bites at Finn's shoulder.

They finish up in the showers fairly quickly, and Finn bides his time under the warm spray, calculating every second it'll take him to dry off and redress. Poe grins brightly in the way he only ever really does when he's got a full dose of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Ready?" Poe asks, and Finn takes a breath.

"As ready as I'm gonna be..."

With a nod from Poe, they both slam the water off at once and dart out of the showers, careful not to slip on the wet floor. Finn hisses as he dries himself off briskly. As soon as his arms and torso are dry, he wrestles his thermal shirt on. Next comes his hips and thighs, and he pulls his underwear on before he's even fully dried his lower legs and feet, just to cover his ass from the cold.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Poe laughs, in a similar state of half-dressed as he too tries to balance drying himself and covering up as quickly as possible.

"That's one word for it," Finn breathes. He tugs his thermal long johns on next, and then his thick socks, careful not to get them wet. He drapes his towel over his head as he hops into his snow pants, fumbling at the fastenings with his already cold fingers.

"Don't worry, we'll go get some food soon, get the furnace burning in your stomach, and then crawl into bed for the night," Poe promises.

Finn towels his hair dry and tugs his knit cap over his ears, and then stuffs his feet into his boots as he finally pulls his parka on. Everything is already warming up from his body heat.

"Alright," Poe says, zipping up his parka as Finn pulls his gloves on. "Let's go eat."

===

Food on B7-2949 Proxima is a strange combination of fresh and reconstituted. After a lifetime of protein rations, Finn wouldn't say he _loves_ reconstituted food, but he's used to it. Four-Nine has an extensive hydroponic system to grow all sorts of fresh, hardy vegetables, but their protein is mostly in the form of prepackaged rations. It's better stuff than the First Order was pumping into their 'troopers, but still not as good as that spiced jerky Finn and Poe had had last week.

The vegetables, though, are delicious. Finn figures it must be because they're the one fresh thing the inhabitants of Four-Nine get. It's worth it to get it right. Although he does get some of the cooked ones, Finn prefers the salad made of the raw vegetables, satisfied by their fresh crunch. He has some of the hearty stew they've made, as well, which warms him right up from the inside out.

Poe is right. Having some food in his stomach does get the furnace burning. The stew is heavy, probably designed to keep one's body metabolizing for a while, keeping the core temperature up. Finn leans against Poe a bit sleepily as Poe scrapes the bottom of his bowl with his spoon.

"Getting tired?" Poe murmurs, holding Finn's hand under the table. Finn shakes his head, but his eyes have fallen shut. Poe just chuckles. "Seems that way to me..."

"M'fine," Finn insists. "Wake right up when it's time to go."

"How about this?" Poe gathers their dishes together, stacking everything neatly onto their tray. "I'll drop this off to be washed, and we can go crawl under the blankets and snuggle?"

Finn lifts his head and grins, his eyes opening. "That sounds really great."

Poe drops a kiss on Finn's head as he busses their dishes. Finn stands up and stretches, working the blood through his limbs. He's definitely not freezing to the point of shivering, which is fortunate, but he wouldn't say he's warm, either. He's chilled, definitely, but in a way he can stand. Poe comes back over and takes his hand, and they bid goodnight to their tablemates before heading off down the corridor back to their room.

The door slides open, and Poe ushers Finn quickly through the doorway before jamming the button to slide it closed as quick as possible. The room is several degrees warmer now, and Poe peels out of his gloves and rubs his hands together briskly.

"Managed to get it a little warmer in here, at least," Poe acknowledges. "Won't be enough to be comfortable without clothes or blankets, but it should be enough to keep our cheeks from being cold above the covers."

Finn nods and surveys the bed for a moment. He takes their pack and slips it partially under the blankets, propping them up to form a little cavern. He pulls over the lone chair in the room then and deposits the space heater on it, pushing it up next to the bed, aiming the hot air under the blankets.

Poe laughs as he zips out of his parka. "Smart," he praises.

Finn grins proudly and starts to shuck off his layers. Poe's right—the air is chilly on his previously-insulated body parts, but he knows he'll be under the blankets with Poe soon enough. "Everything off?" he asks dubiously.

Poe shrugs. "Skin-to-skin is ultimately warmer. It'll suck until we get the blankets warmed up, but it'll transmit our body heat a lot easier."

"Naked it is." Finn grins and gets down to his thermal layer of long johns and waffle shirt, thick socks still on his feet.

"Keep the socks," Poe adds. "And the knit hat."

Finn nods, noticing Poe's down to a similar state of undress. They make eye contact, and it feels like the end of the shower all over again. Grinning, Finn takes a deep breath, and lets it out in a rush. The pair of them start stripping at record speed. Finn is tossing his clothes onto the ground.

"Keep them!" Poe urges, laughing. "Bring them into bed with you, so they're warm from our body heat in the morning."

"Kriff, that's such a good idea," Finn laughs disbelievingly. "I think I would literally die on this planet if it weren't for you. Smart husband."

Poe beams at him. He's fully nude save for his socks and hat, and he clambers quickly under the blankets, shoving their pack onto the floor next to the bed. Finn strips out of the last of his clothing until he's clad to match Poe, and he drags the chair a bit further from the bed as he joins Poe, but keeps the space heater aimed at them. They stuff their clothes down to their feet, and Finn finds the foot of the bed is sewn up like a sleeping sack—to conserve the heat inside, he's sure.

"Brrr..." Poe is shifting against the sheets, trying to get a little friction to warm up. Finn snuggles down beside him and tugs the blankets right up to their chins. "Come here," Poe murmurs, and reaches out for Finn's waist.

"Cold!" Finn yelps at the first brush of Poe's fingers. Poe draws back instantly, laughing apologetically.

"Kriff, sorry, babe," he hisses.

Finn presses Poe's hands between his own palms, rubbing softly and trying to work the blood back into them. "It's okay," he murmurs, squirming closer until their legs are tangled, wool socks brushing together.

Poe leans in and kisses Finn slowly, wrapping his leg around Finn's hip, and the inside of Poe's thigh is so warm that Finn sighs against his mouth. Poe's fingers feel warm enough now, possibly, so Finn presses Poe's hand to his chest to check. His fingers are still chilly, but not too much to bear, so he takes the other hand, pulling out of the kiss.

"Warm enough?" Poe asks, and Finn nods.

"Warm as I'll ever be on this planet..."

"We'll leave tomorrow afternoon," Poe promises with a chuckle.

Finn doesn't answer. He simply opens his mouth and sucks two of Poe's fingers in, warming them on his tongue. Poe groans and shifts his hips forward.

"Force, Finn," Poe gasps.

Finn pulls slowly off of Poe's fingers, sucking the whole way up. "Trying to warm you up," he reasons.

"It's working," Poe laughs faintly.

"Yeah?" Finn breathes. The blankets are heavy on them, comforting and warm, and Finn is starting to think this might not be the most terrible way to spend the evening.

"Kriff, come here," Poe mutters, pulling Finn into another kiss by the jaw. Finn's hand wraps around the back of Poe's neck, holding him close as he gets his fill. Their hips shift lazily against each other's, and Finn lets out a pleased noise as he feels Poe worm a hand down between them to get a grip around Finn's cock.

"Yes," Finn gasps against Poe's mouth as he starts to stroke him slowly.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Poe murmurs, working his hand just right.

"Nnh, you," Finn breathes, still smearing kisses against Poe's lips.

"You want me to fuck you, sweetheart?"

Finn shakes his head. "Kriff, the lube is already cold as it _is!_ " he laughs, and rolls his hips firmly at Poe. "Just like this..."

"Gonna make a mess when you cum all over yourself," Poe teases lowly, squeezing with each stroke, flicking his thumb under the head.

Finn gasps and groans, pressing his forehead to Poe's. He gathers himself for a moment, and then snakes one arm out from under the warm covers, into the arctic air. He curses under his breath as he roots blindly through their pack behind him. Finally, he makes a triumphant noise and comes back with the washcloth from earlier.

"Smart husband," Poe chuckles, returning the earlier compliment. He takes it from Finn in his free hand, leaning in to kiss him again, slow and deep. "Mmmh..."

Finn presses closer, rocking his hips into Poe's rhythm. He feels Poe's other hand work down between them, the washcloth rough-soft against his lower belly. Finn bites Poe's lip and tugs softly.

"Faster," Finn breathes. He holds Poe's jaw softly with both hands, savoring the kisses. Poe's hand speeds up, working Finn's cock firmly, and Finn groans breathlessly. " _Kriff_ , yes, just like that..."

"Force, you sound incredible," Poe murmurs, nudging his nose against Finn's. Their breath mingles between their mouths, soft and cloudy in the cold air. "You gonna do it? Gonna cum for me?"

"Yeah," Finn gasps.

"Do it, baby... Go ahead," Poe urges, and Finn feels the washcloth brush against the head of his cock. He buries his face in Poe's shoulder and his hips jerk as he starts to cum, letting out a rough groan. "Kriff, that's so hot," Poe breathes, stroking him through it, giving a squeeze for each pulse of Finn's cock.

"Ah..." Finn catches his breath, seeing it condense when he lifts his head. He catches Poe's lips in a hungry kiss and fumbles between them to get a hand around Poe's cock.

"Hold on," Poe chuckles, messing with the washcloth, folding it so he can keep their sheets clean and have a dry surface for himself. Finn hardly pauses at all, finding a good grip. He strokes the precum down from the tip, giving Poe a squeeze. Poe's eyes fall shut.

"Feel good?" Finn breathes, jerking Poe firm and steady, just like he likes.

"Mhmm." Poe tips his forehead against Finn's. "Keep going..."

"Wouldn't dare stop," Finn murmurs. He catches Poe's lips in a kiss, twisting his hand around the head and drinking down Poe's moan. "Yeah? You like that?"

"Tease," Poe laughs breathlessly. "You know I do..."

"Yeah I do." Finn grins, bright in the dim room. He does it again, smearing more precum into his palm and jerking Poe quickly. "Kriff, you're wet for it tonight," he murmurs.

"Force, can you just..." Poe begs and bucks his hips, and Finn gets the message. He pushes into Poe's space, rolling him onto his back, and strokes him hard and fast. Poe throws his head back on the pillow and groans sharply. " _Finn_..."

"You better get that washcloth ready," Finn chuckles, propped over him on an elbow. "Love this big, gorgeous dick you have..." He slows his hand just a touch, exaggerating his strokes, practically coaxing the orgasm right out of Poe as he gasps helplessly. "Mmnh, did you just get _even_ _harder_ for me?..."

" _Oh_ , kriff," Poe chokes, and Finn feels their wrists brush together as Poe holds the washcloth to the head of his cock. "Finn, _please_ —"

Finn speeds his hand up again, letting his thumb flick over the ridge as he jerks. He licks his lips and leans down to Poe's ear. "Next planet," he breathes, "you're gonna take this glorious cock of yours... and you're gonna fuck me so hard and deep I can't see straight."

Poe groans loudly and his cock pulses in Finn's grip, shooting into the washcloth. Finn strokes him through it steadily, humming a breathy moan into Poe's ear.

"Mmh, there you go..." Finn murmurs, giving Poe a last long, firm stroke.

Poe laughs breathlessly, almost choking on the sound. " _Kriff_ , where did that come from?" he pants.

Finn leans back slightly and grins brightly down at Poe. He shrugs, taking the washcloth from Poe. "Don't know... Just felt like it."

"Force, you're so amazing," Poe mumbles, tugging Finn into a kiss. "And you're all mine..."

Finn drops the washcloth off the side of the bed. They can deal with it tomorrow. He snuggles back down into the blankets with Poe, sated and sleepy, and rubs a warm hand low on Poe's belly.

"I am. And you're mine." Finn kisses lazily at Poe's lips, both of them cuddling closer for warmth.

"I love you," Poe murmurs, stroking a warm hand along Finn's waist.

"Love you too," Finn says quietly, his eyes already sliding shut. Poe chuckles and kisses his nose.

"Get some sleep. You're actually gonna love the place I'm taking you to tomorrow."


	4. Delantrea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure this is gonna be 16 chapters, at least that's how many planets i've planned out, so i set this out of 16, but i might add more! and as always, feel free to suggest ideas!
> 
> shout out to imaginary_golux who wanted a nice warm ocean planet, which was already in the works!

Finn gazes out the window as Poe takes them down towards the surface of their next destination planet. He's in awe. Blue ocean stretches out as far as he can see, but it's not a uniform color. It's rich and cerulean in some areas, soft and cyan in others, and as they get closer and Poe curves their ship more towards the equator, Finn can see chains of islands crawling up out of the ocean.

"There's so much water," Finn breathes.

"Yeah, buddy." Poe chuckles. "Delantrea is one of my favorites."

Finn watches as the islands take shape, seeing the dark rock formations that flow from... "Volcanoes?" He turns to Poe in curiosity.

"Yeah, it's highly volcanic here. The ocean floor is riddled with small underwater vents and things, and some of those emerge as underwater volcanoes. Because of how many volcanoes are active at one time, some of them go dormant halfway below the surface, or shallower. The shallow ones form reefs."

Finn can see said reefs out the window as they near a platform that he suspects they'll be landing on. They shimmer just below the surface of the water like patchwork quilts between the black rock surfaces that peek up out of the waves.

"And some of them make it above the water," Finn guesses, able to see the cooled lava flow on many of the islands.

"That's right. There's a bunch of really active volcanoes on the surface, but people tend to stay away from those until they go dormant for a few years." Poe shrugs. "You can never be sure when one is gonna erupt again, though, so people tend to build their homes on stilts over the water in the shallow regions."

Poe brings their craft down on the constructed platform and taxis it while Finn goes to grab their rucksack. Poe had insisted on keeping this one a surprise, so Finn packs quickly now. He makes sure to grab their swim trunks, loose shorts, sleeveless shirts...

Poe comes back to join him, grinning widely. "Got everything?"

"Probably?" Finn undoes his trousers and shoves them down. "Might as well change into shorts now..."

"Good idea," Poe chuckles. He changes quickly and kisses Finn's forehead. "I gotta go pay the harbormaster for our parking space. Meet you on the tarmac?"

"Yeah, be out in a sec."

When Finn does step out of the craft and onto the tarmac, he's instantly in love. The sun is bright and warm overhead. There's not a cloud in the sky, until he looks far out to the horizon in one direction. There's a breeze shifting against his skin, warm and salty, and it feels so good after the hunk of ice they just visited. Finn shuts his eyes and just feels the sun on his face.

"There you are," Poe murmurs, sliding a hand over Finn's lower back. Finn's grown to love that feeling. "Ready to go get something to eat? There's a boat leaving in a few minutes."

"Sounds good." Finn shoulders their pack and follows Poe off toward a boat he can see waiting at the edge of the platform.

The boat is long and curved up at the bow and stern, decorated with brightly colored paint and strips of cloth. There are already a few people seated in it as Poe climbs down into it and holds out a hand for Finn. They look like merchants, mostly, having just arrived with their wares from offworld. Some of them seem like locals, chatting amiably with one another in a language Finn doesn't recognize. He sits next to Poe, and it isn't long before the boat takes off for the nearest island.

Finn glances down and notices with a start that the bottom of the boat is made of transparisteel. He squeezes Poe's hand, and they peer down at the interesting fish they can see as the boat glides around the reef systems with ease.

"So where are we heading, anyways?" Finn asks.

"The boat makes stops at a bunch of islands." Poe shrugs. "I figure we'll just see which one looks most interesting, and we'll take a look around."

"Where are we staying tonight?"

"Wherever strikes our fancy." Poe grins.

"We should probably figure that out before it gets too late..."

"Honey, we've got all day," Poe chuckles and kisses Finn softly. "We'll find somewhere."

Finn hums and nods, and leans against Poe as the boat sails on.

===

"That one looks crazy!" Finn points at a large pink fruit, covered in fleshy spines. It's next to another type of fruit that looks almost like some sort of gourd, tubular and violently green.

"Both of those look pretty wild." Poe pulls out a stack of credits as the vendor steps over to them.

"Ever had a kommbofruit before?" the man asks, picking up the pink thing and hefting it in his palm.

"I think I had a candy flavored like it once?" Poe recalls, and the man chuckles.

"The real thing is better than any candy. Four credits for this one."

Poe hands over the chips and takes the fruit, feeling it give under his touch, ripe and juicy. "How exactly do we eat it?"

The vendor laughs as he pockets the credits. "Dig into the flesh with your fingers and tear it open, and the fruit is the inner portion. It grows in sections that you can peel apart easily."

"What about that thing?" Finn asks, pointing to the green fruit.

"Ahh, that thing. Vo'ola." The man grins. "You adventurous?"

Finn looks at Poe for a brief moment, who laughs and nods at him encouragingly. "Sure," Finn says with a shrug.

"Alright, then. Three credits for that one." Finn hands over the chips, and the man continues, "Just bite into it with your teeth. Careful of the seeds, though—they're bitter if you bite down on them."

"Thanks," Poe says warmly.

The two set off down foot-worn path to the beach. This was the largest island the boat had stopped at by the time their stomachs were growling, and it seemed fairly happening. Vendors of all sorts were set up along the dock that the boat had stopped at, and Finn figured this looked like the best place to try their luck first.

They walk onto a beach of shimmering black sand, and Poe immediately toes out of his shoes, letting his toes sink into it. Finn copies him, sighing at the sun-warmed grains as they get between his toes and flatten under the arches of his feet.

"So what do you think of Delantrea so far?" Poe asks with a grin as they find a place to sit and eat.

"Certainly better than the last two places." Finn grins.

Poe sits down and pulls his shirt off, stretching comfortably in the warm sun. Finn licks his lips as he looks Poe over. Poe had tanned just a bit over their few days on Harrkkesht, just enough to really notice the contrast between his tan lines. Poe had commented that Finn's skin had darkened as well, and Finn is delighted at the idea of spending more time in the sun on the beaches here.

Finn strips out of his shirt and lays back. He watches as Poe digs his fingers into the flesh of the kommbofruit and pries it open. Juice drips down Poe's hands and into the sand, and the smell of it is sweet and sharp, making Finn's mouth water.

"You want a taste?" Poe teases.

"Yeah, let me get a piece." Finn pushes up on an elbow and holds a hand out.

Poe peels off a section of fruit and holds it out to Finn with his own fingers instead, and Finn leans to bite it into his mouth. It's so sweet, syrupy and... fizzy? Finn makes a pleased noise and licks up a drip of juice that had run down Poe's wrist. Poe chuckles and plucks out a piece for himself.

They eat the fruit slowly, licking the juice from their own fingers and each other's. They watch the small waves rolling against the black sand, chatting about various things. They eat the vo'ola next, which is so tart that Finn puckers sharply, about to spit it out, but then the flavor turns sharply to something more mellow, buttery and soft. Each bite is like that, and Finn and Poe amuse themselves by trying to see how many bites it'll take them to not pucker anymore.

After the fruit is finished, they wander the beach, finding a small shack up the way offering fried fish wrapped in warm, soft flatbread, and they have a more substantial lunch there while talking with the owner.

"Go four more islands down on the green boat," the woman tells them.

"The green boat?" Finn clarifies.

"Yes, each color takes a different route. The green boat will take you up a chain of islands to some places with really nice reefs. You can get a great room up there for fairly cheap."

"Thank you," Poe says warmly. "We really appreciate it."

The woman smiles at them. "It's no trouble."

===

After handing over a stack of credits to a friendly clerk at the lodging they'd arrived at, Finn and Poe start off down a pier, following the sun-bleached wood slats out over the water until Finn can see reefs under the sparkling surface. He peers curiously at them, and Poe puts a hand on his lower back, grinning.

"Keep walking, baby. You'll get a good look at them soon enough," Poe chuckles. Finn complies, and Poe hands him the key chip they had gotten from the clerk. "Room four," Poe tells him.

Finn sticks the chip in the keypad and the door slides open to reveal a small lift. He steps in, and Poe follows after, pulling Finn close. Finn ruffles a hand through Poe's curls and kisses him softly, making a quiet noise as Poe nips at his lip. The lift starts to descend, and Poe keeps Finn close, kissing him slowly, his fingertips teasing under Finn's hem.

"Mm, got a thing about lifts?" Finn teases, pecking at Poe's lips.

"Nah." Poe grins. "Got a thing about  _ you _ ."

Finn laughs and kisses him again. "Force, I love you," he murmurs.

"Good thing you married me, then," Poe says with a smile. He strokes a thumb over Finn's cheek. "I love you too."

The lift door slides open beside them, and Poe gives Finn a little nudge. Finn steps out of the lift and into the room, absolutely awestruck.

The walls and ceiling are made of transparisteel, and there's a reef that's grown around three quarters of the room, leaving just one wall completely bare, the one at the foot of the spacious bed. The afternoon sun filters through the water overhead, casting rippling dapples over the floor and sheets, interrupted only by the colorful fish that dart in and out of the reef.

Poe steps up quietly behind Finn, wrapping his hands around Finn's hips and kissing his neck. "Speechless?" he murmurs.

"Yeah," Finn breathes, halfway to a laugh. "This is kriffing incredible..."

"Pretty good find," Poe agrees, grinning against Finn's neck.

Finn turns around and wraps his arms around Poe's neck, kissing him deeply. Poe holds him close, letting out a soft noise as he kisses back eagerly. Slowly, they pull apart, and Poe strokes a hand warmly down Finn's spine.

"Tell you what," Poe murmurs.

"Hmm?"

"I bet there's a place around here that can rent us some gear to go explore the reef around here. There's still plenty of sunlight. And then we can get some dinner, and come back here..." Poe's voice drops low and teasing. "And I can make good on what you mentioned the other night."

Finn shivers and nods eagerly. "That sounds good."

Poe grins and kisses him sweetly.

===

The water here is warmer than Finn ever thought it might be outside of a 'fresher. It's skin temperature and salty enough that he floats easily in it. He has a mask over his eyes and nose, a breathing apparatus in his mouth, and swim fins on his feet. The sun is warm on his back as he drifts over the reefs, peering down at all the organisms living their lives in the rock.

Poe swims past Finn, winking back at him as he kicks off towards the next large reef patch. Finn follows, weaving through the coral spires, cautious not to touch anything. He grabs playfully at Poe's fins, hearing a faint bubbled laughter from Poe as Finn chases him through the water.

The fish are so varied and numerous, unlike anything Finn has seen before. They're absolutely countless, both by the sheer numbers of individual fish, and by the size of the schools he can see in the distance. There are some that are tiny, and some that are huge; some that stick close to the reef and nibble on the plant life there, and some that prowl around the reef, hunting. Finn can't wait to see what kind of nocturnal fish will come out tonight.

Finn slows and pokes his head out of the water, letting himself float chin-deep in the water as he surveys the world around him. He pulls the breathing device out of his mouth and licks his lips, tasting salt. He can see islands off in the distance around him, some nearer and some further, and the rest is just blissfully waving blue.

Poe surfaces next to him and pops the breathing apparatus out of his mouth. "How's it going, handsome?"

"This is nice," Finn says, and even he can hear how relaxed he sounds.

"Yeah?" Poe grins widely. "You like it?"

"Let's stay here for a little longer," Finn proposes.

"What, here?" Poe looks around. "Before dinner?"

"No," Finn laughs. "On Delantrea. Maybe a week?"

"Sure," Poe agrees readily, excited. "We can spend a few days here, then maybe take a boat a few hours in another direction, see what the reefs are like out there...?"

"Sounds great." Finn glances at the sun in the sky briefly, noticing it's lowered quite a bit since they've been out here. "We should get back, get something to eat."

"Good idea." Poe grins. "Race you?"

Finn laughs. "You're on."

They pop their breathing devices back into their mouths and dive under the surface.

===

Finn tumbles onto the bed, letting himself bounce on the comfortable mattress as he gazes up at Poe, breathing heavily.

"Turn the lights off," Finn requests in a low voice, kicking his shoes off.

Poe grins and shuts them all off before pulling his shirt off over his head. Finn props himself up on his elbows to watch Poe, licking his lips. Poe's hair has dried in extra curls thanks to the salt water, and Finn can't wait to get his hands in them and  _ tug _ . Dinner had been good, but he's been waiting practically all afternoon to just feel Poe heavy against him.

"You're looking at me like you wanna eat me," Poe chuckles.

Finn bites his lip and drags his eyes up to Poe's face. "Come down here and touch me."

Poe climbs onto the bed and pushes Finn's shirt up, kissing wetly up his torso after it, until Finn can wrestle it over his head. Poe undoes the tie on Finn's shorts, hovering just teasingly above his lips, both of them staring at each other.

With a growl, Finn wraps a hand behind Poe's neck and yanks him down into a kiss. Poe groans against his mouth, returning the kiss deeply. Finn squirms out of his shorts and reaches down with his free hand to tug Poe's shorts open.

"Off," Finn pants as Poe's mouth works its way down his jaw and neck. Poe complies, reaching down to shove out of his last piece of clothing. He straddles Finn again eagerly, their cocks sliding together as Poe's hands run over every inch of Finn's torso.

"Gotta get the lube," Poe murmurs, kissing sweet and wet at Finn's neck. Finn makes a noise of protest at the idea of Poe leaving, and Poe chuckles. "I'll only be gone a second." He pushes up and smiles down at Finn, eyes warm and bright.

"Okay," Finn sighs.

Poe climbs off of the bed to rustle through their pack, and Finn takes the second's break to stretch out on the bed, gazing up through the transparisteel ceiling. The moon has risen full and bright over them, and its light shines in and ripples over their room, casting everything in varying levels of glow to shadow. Finn rubs a hand over his chest, tweaking briefly at a nipple, and then down to palm at his cock. He starts to stroke himself slowly, propping his head up on his free arm so he can watch Poe.

"Having a little trouble there?" Finn murmurs.

"I can't... You  _ did _ pack it, right?" Poe asks, looking over, and he swears under his breath. "Kriff, how am I supposed to find it when you're over there looking so damned tempting?"

Finn just grins and tips his head back. "Yeah, I packed it," he says, voice low and rough as he keeps jerking himself with a slow, steady hand. "Bottom of the pack. Didn't even take it out, just put the other stuff on top of it."

There's more rustling, and then Poe makes a triumphant noise. "Got it!"

"Good job," Finn chuckles. "Now come back over here an—  _ oh _ ..."

A wet heat sinks down around Finn's cock, and Poe pushes Finn's hand out of the way as he sucks him down to the root. Both of Finn's hands delve into Poe's hair as he arches, groaning loudly.

" _ Kriff _ , baby," Finn gasps. Poe hums in response, bobbing his head in long strokes, sucking wetly. "Yeah, just like that..."

Finn hears the cap of the lube, a few wet noises, and then Poe's fingers are sliding coolly against his entrance. Finn spreads his legs wider, hitching one of them up toward his chest, opening himself for Poe. Slowly, Poe sinks two fingers into him at once, drawing a low moan from Finn.

"So good with those fingers," Finn breathes as Poe starts to stretch him carefully.

Poe pulls off slowly and smiles up at Finn, licking his lips. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too," Finn murmurs, messing his hands through Poe's curls. Poe grins and pushes another finger into Finn, sinking deep. " _ Ah _ , yeah," Finn breathes.

Poe lowers his mouth back to Finn's skin, kissing and sucking at the base of Finn's cock. He peppers little kisses up and down Finn's hips, letting his free hand rub up and down Finn's inner thigh. Finn shifts, rocking his hips into the motion of Poe's fingers, his eyes shut as he glories at the touches.

"So gorgeous," Poe says, low and soft. "You know that? That you're absolutely gorgeous?"

Finn gasps and nods, stretching and arching.

"You do?"

"Yes," Finn pants.

Poe grins up at him. "It's 'cause I tell you every chance I get, isn't it?" he mumbles against the base of Finn's cock.

"Yeah," Finn chuckles breathlessly.

"Good." Poe kisses Finn's hip and straightens up. "But I'd hope that you'd know it anyways."

"Just come down here and fuck me," Finn laughs, squeezing around Poe's fingers.

"Alright, alright... Bossy," Poe teases, leaning up to kiss Finn sweetly. "Mm, get up. I know just how I want you." He climbs onto the bed beside Finn.

Finn sits up, and Poe cups his jaw, turning Finn's face towards him. Finn leans in and kisses him lazily, rolling over onto his knees so he can kiss Poe more firmly. Poe breathes a soft noise against his mouth and strokes over Finn's skin.

"Want you," Poe mumbles.

"Take me." Finn bites Poe's lip and tugs briefly.

Poe pulls at Finn, rising up onto his knees. He coaxes Finn over where he wants him. Finn's back is pressed to Poe's front, and Poe nudges playfully between Finn's shoulder blades.

"Grab the lube," Poe teases.

Finn spies it in the sheets a few feet in front of him, and he bends forward onto his hands to reach it. Poe grabs his hips and grinds against him, his cock sliding between Finn's cheeks. Finn shuts his eyes and lets out a low groan, fumbling the bottle into his hand. He passes it back to Poe, who uncaps it and drizzles it carelessly over his cock where he's rubbing it against Finn.

"You're making a mess," Finn laughs breathlessly.

"Don't care." Poe grins. He tosses the lube aside. "Up," he instructs. "Hands on the wall."

Finn complies, having to shuffle forward a bit in order to reach. He presses his hands to the wall, mostly upright still, and grins over his shoulder at Poe. "Come fuck me." Poe scoots up behind him and reaches down to guide himself into Finn. "Nnnh, yeah..."

"Yeah?" Poe murmurs, rubbing Finn's lower back warmly.

Finn nods and rocks back. Poe lets out a breath, his hands curling around Finn's hips, holding securely. He pushes into Finn in measures, until he's as deep as he can get, and they just breathe together for a moment. Finn sinks back against Poe, feeling Poe's cock shift inside of him, groaning.

"Yeah, that's good..." Poe breathes, leaning forward over him to lick at the shell of Finn's ear.

"Mhmm..." Finn reaches a hand up over his shoulder to hold behind Poe's neck, writhing against him. "Move," he laughs.

"Alright," Poe says with a grin, biting Finn's ear playfully, letting Finn pull his head forward so he can get his mouth on Finn's neck. He wraps an arm around Finn and splays his hand over his lower belly, rocking his hips firmly. "That what you want?"

"Yeah," Finn breathes, still bracing himself with one hand against the wall.

"Good," Poe murmurs. He keeps rocking his hips firmly, grinding into Finn. He brings his other hand to wrap around Finn's chest, leaning into him, holding him close.

Finn tips his head back onto Poe's shoulder, gazing up through their ceiling. He watches the fish swim lazily around above them, silhouetted against the moonlight, throwing shadows over him and Poe. He feels Poe's hands stroke over his skin, feeling its warmth and muscle tone.

Poe drops a hand to wrap around Finn's cock, giving it a slow pull. Finn groans and rocks his hips into Poe's touch. Poe squeezes tighter and sets a steady rhythm to counter his thrusts.

"Feels so good," Finn moans faintly.

"You're so tight," Poe breathes in Finn's ear.

"Kriff, keep talking," Finn begs.

"All mine... My darling husband." Poe bucks his hips harder, pushing a grunt out of Finn. "Love you so much..." Finn arches and groans. " _ So _ much, Finn, kriff," Poe gasps.

"Fuck me," Finn pants.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Poe laughs breathlessly.

"More..."

"More?" Poe grips Finn's hips tightly again and tugs him back, shuffling on their knees, so Finn's torso is more horizontal, both hands planted against the wall now. Poe fucks into him hard, earning a loud, breathy moan from Finn. "Kriff, you're so hot..."

Poe holds tight to Finn's hips and fucks him steadily. Finn rocks back to meet his thrusts and squeezes each time Poe pulls back, keeping a rhythm. Poe slaps Finn's ass softly, groaning.

" _ Oh _ , that feels so good, Finn,  _ Force _ ," Poe gasps.

"Harder," Finn begs. "Wanna feel you for days..."

"What was it?" Poe pants, his skin slapping against Finn. "You want me to fuck you so hard and deep you can't see straight?"

Finn arches and laughs breathlessly. "Yeah, do it..."

Poe gives Finn's ass another smack, hips pistoning against him. His eyes are glued to where he keeps disappearing inside Finn, his ears tuned to the sharp gasps and moans Finn makes as he's slowly taken apart. Poe pants lightly at the effort, and slides a hand up to grip the back of Finn's neck.

"Touch me," Finn gasps.

"Kriff, come here," Poe breathes, and hauls Finn back against him. He fucks up into him and reaches down to jerk Finn's cock. Finn arches, tossing his head back over Poe's shoulder again, and sinks down hard on Poe's cock, pushing Poe to sit back on his heels. "That's right, baby," Poe pants. "Get what you need... So kriffing good, Finn," he praises.

"Mmnh!" Finn reaches up to tangle a hand in Poe's hair, tugging, earning a sharp groan. Poe's hand flies over his cock faster, squeezing and twisting.

"Come on, sweetheart," Poe groans. "With me, baby, come on..."

Finn feels Poe's cock twitch in him, feels Poe's thrusts get sloppier, and then Poe is cumming deep in him with a gasp and a choked moan. Finn arches and bites his lip, fucking up into Poe's grip, spilling over his fist.

"Ah yeah," Poe breathes against Finn's hair, stroking him through it, watching over Finn's shoulder. "Kriff, that's good... You're so good."

Finn slumps against Poe and breathes, letting his eyes flutter open so he can watch the fish. He feels Poe give him one last squeeze and stroke, feels Poe's thumb swipe over the head of his cock to get all the fluids. Poe's mouth is on his neck then, kissing gently as he shifts under him.

"My legs are gonna fall asleep, sweetheart," Poe chuckles.

"Mmh..." Finn shifts up halfheartedly, and Poe eases out of him so slowly, helping Finn off of his lap and onto the bed beside him.

"I'm gonna go wash up," Poe murmurs.

"No," Finn says, keeping a hold on him. "Kisses first."

Poe chuckles. "Okay, kisses first." He holds his messy hand out of the way as he kisses Finn tenderly. "Don't fall asleep."

"Hmm?" Finn blinks his eyes tiredly.

"While I'm in the 'fresher. Don't fall asleep." Poe grins. "It's night, which means we can skinny dip."

Poe ducks into the conjoined 'fresher, which Finn hadn't even noticed the door to earlier, with his joy at the transparisteel room. Finn slowly pulls himself to his feet and stretches, letting out a soft, contented groan. He feels good, warm and sated and loved. He catches sight of his reflection in the wall and smiles, rubbing a hand over his belly. Did he ever think he'd be here? No longer at war, on some tropical island planet, married to the man he loves more than anything in the galaxy?

Poe steps back into the room and slides his arms around Finn from behind, holding him close. He tucks his face into Finn's neck and breathes in him. Finn laughs quietly and Poe nuzzles and nips playfully.

"You sleepy?" Poe asks, actually wondering now, after the earlier statement. Finn shrugs. "Because we don't have to go tonight."

Finn gazes out the clear walls and licks his lips. "No, let's go."

They wrap their towels around their waists and take the lift up to the surface, where then Poe just tosses his towel aside and dives into the water. Finn is alarmed for a moment, before he realizes that Poe had picked a spot between two rock formations and therefore devoid of reef. It's several feet wide, so Finn jumps in to join him. Finn has a fleeting second of worry over whether or not there are any predatory species to look out for, but Poe pulls him into his arms, the two of them treading water lazily.

"Y'know, if you weren't already my husband, I'd ask you to marry me right now?" Finn murmurs with a grin.

"Yeah?" Poe's face lights up. It's so endearing that Finn just has to do it anyways.

Finn leans in and kisses Poe softly, stroking his thumb up Poe's jaw. When he pulls away, he murmurs, "Will you marry me?"

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Poe whispers, pressing their foreheads together. "No question."


	5. Mn'gara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is near and dear to my heart. i spent two years living in a rural village in zambia, so i based large pieces of this one off of my time there. the language in this one is unadulterated chitonga, the language i spoke in the village, so that's a fun easter egg, i guess.
> 
> also, there is a hefty dose of #feelings i was not originally planning on at the end, so enjoy that!

Finn sighs and stretches out under the stars, his head pillowed in Poe's lap. Poe strokes over Finn's hair softly, scratching at his scalp and humming quietly over the crackle of the fire. There's a roar of some sort off in the distance and Finn squints into the darkness.

"What was that?" Finn asks apprehensively.

"Just one of those wild ruckabeasts that guy in town told us about today," Poe says with a shrug. "Remember how he said they set up a perimeter for them? They won't come within a klick of our campsite."

Finn settles down again and reaches over to the plate they're sharing. He picks up another bite-sized piece of meat and pops it into his mouth, chewing contentedly. He gazes up at the stars, trying to discern constellations that would be visible from here on Mn'gara.

"How do you feel about taking a trip up the river tomorrow?" Poe suggests.

"I'd like that." Finn smiles. "See more of the animals around here, maybe."

"Mhmm..." Poe grabs another bite and chews it slowly, looking out over the grassland that stretches out before them. "We can go in the morning, before it gets too hot."

"Sounds nice," Finn hums. His eyes are starting to get heavy under Poe's touch.

"Sleepy?" Poe murmurs, rubbing Finn's scalp soothingly.

"Mhmm..."

"Let's put the fire out and go to bed." Poe sits up a bit. "Still hungry?" he asks.

"Nah, I'm okay." Finn sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Go get into bed, baby." Poe leans over to kiss him softly. "I'll get the fire."

Finn pulls himself to his feet and heads off towards their tent. He steps up onto the wooden platform and pushes through the canvas door flaps. There's a glow sphere in the corner and he turns it on low, just to see where he's going. Their pack is in the corner, rumpled clothing tossed around it, and Finn smiles softly, endeared by it.

Finn can hear the fire hissing outside as Poe douses it. He pulls off his clothes and climbs into their bed, slipping between the cool linen sheets. The temperature has dipped since the hot afternoon into something comfortably warm, but that won't be too much with Poe curled up against him.

Poe steps into the tent and smiles softly at Finn against the sheets. "Look at you..."

Finn grins shyly. "Come to bed. I'm tired and want you next to me."

Poe strips easily and crawls into bed next to Finn. He kisses Finn's forehead as Finn pulls him down beside him. Poe's skin is warm against his own, and Finn curls around him happily.

"You're snuggly tonight," Poe murmurs with a grin, nuzzling into Finn's hair.

"Because I love you," Finn says simply.

"Love you too," Poe murmurs and kisses the top of his head. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"Mmh..."

Finn pillows his head on Poe's chest. He can hear the insects in the grass outside, and the ruckabeasts roaring in the distance. Poe's hand rubs rhythmically over his skin, lulling him to sleep, until he slowly slips off.

===

Poe laughs as they splash around a bend in the river, his grip tight and sure on the speedboat wheel. Finn grins widely, his skin soaking up the sun. He and Poe have both darkened over the few weeks in the sun, and Finn enjoys tracing Poe's tan lines with his fingers—and his tongue...

"Doing alright?" Poe asks, the boat skipping along the current.

"Definitely. Getting a little hungry, though," Finn answers.

"We'll stop at the next bazaar we find and get a snack. How's that?" Poe offers.

"Sounds great." Finn leans back and stretches his hand down to the water, letting it fly through the spray, cooling on his skin. The suns are bright in the relatively cloud-free sky, and Finn can't take his eyes off of Poe, so carefree and absolutely stunning.

They come across a dock before too long, a few boats moored there and bobbing in the water. Poe brings them up alongside it and tethers their boat before giving Finn a hand up onto the dock. Finn helps him up after, and they turn to see a fairly bustling marketplace just up the dirt road.

"I could go for some roasted maize," Poe decides, licking his lips. "Like that stuff we had when we first got here."

"With the salt and the spices?" Finn asks excitedly.

Poe chuckles. "Yeah, buddy. And maybe some of those little fried things with the meat in them..."

"Mmmm... yes." Finn takes his hand as they slip into the market, winding through the stalls.

The marketplace is awhirl with commerce and chatter. The vendors are of so many species that Finn can hardly keep track of everything. He spies stands covered with colorful cloth in different vibrant patterns, vendors hocking household supplies, and little shacks serving as restaurants. He keeps an eye out for someone roasting maize.

"Ooh," Poe says suddenly, squeezing Finn's hand. "Those look delicious."

Finn turns to see a woman bent over a pan of hot oil, frying balls of dough to a perfect golden crisp. His mouth waters. "Yeah, let's get some of those," Finn laughs.

A bit overwhelmed—in the best possible way—by how much Poe knew about the galaxy and all of these planets, Finn had decided to get a little knowledge of his own. He had spent the trip to Mn'gara reading up on the planet on his datapad, even going so far as to learn some of the language to impress Poe and make their marketplace interactions easier.

"Nchinzi eechi?" Finn asks the woman, pointing to the fried dough.

The woman looks up, seemingly startled at Finn, a clear offworlder, speaking her language. "Mo," she murmurs in astonishment. "Zitumbuwa."

"Mali nzi?" Finn holds up a credit chip.

"Pe," she says, shaking her head. "Tandibelesyi macrediti."

Finn blinks for a moment as he figures out what she's said. "Oh!" He turns to Poe, who looks stunned and impressed. "She doesn't take credits... Um." He turns back to the woman. "Hena... Hena mali..." He frowns. He's not quite sure how to ask what type of currency she takes.

Luckily, she takes pity on him, laughing quietly. "Maidi," she says, showing him a palmful of coins.

"Maidi," Finn mumbles. He licks his lips, looking around.

Again, the woman seems to understand what he's asking. She points over to a nearby stand, where an individual of indeterminate species and gender seems to be operating some sort of currency exchange. "Ooyu," she says.

Finn and Poe step over towards the stand.

"Wow," Poe murmurs, grinning at Finn, who flushes slightly. "Did a little studying up on the flight over?"

"You could say that..." Finn smiles.

"Well, these fritters look like as good an excuse as any to practice." Poe grins proudly at Finn. Finn has nothing but incentive to continue. He steps up to the exchange stand. "Um. Maidi?" he asks, holding out a credit chip.

The being looks slightly taken aback by Finn's cautious use of the language. "Maidi for credit?" they ask in what seems to be broken Basic.

"Yes. How many?" Finn asks simply.

"Eight maidi, one credit," the individual answers.

Finn looks at Poe, who shrugs, so he hands over three credit chips. The fritters can't be too expensive, and they won't know who else only takes maidi that they might need it for. At any rate, the coins could be a cool souvenir to take home.

Finn receives a handful of coins, and counts them quickly with his eyes. He smiles at the being behind the stand and nods his head. "Twalumba."

The being nods back, seeming pleased.

They walk back over to the woman frying the dough, and Finn shows her the handful of coins. She laughs and claps her hands once. Finn notices that a crowd of other market women have started to take notice, glancing over at them and muttering excitedly to one another.

"Ma!" Grinning, the vendor woman pulls a few of the sizzling fried dough balls out of the hot oil with a long metal stick, depositing them on a rack to cool. "Maidi yotatwe." She holds up three fingers.

"Omwe?" Finn checks, holding up one finger and pointing to the fried dough. "Maidi yotatwe?"

"Ee." The woman nods, grinning.

"Tuyanda..." Finn bites his lip, his numbers failing. "Uh. Four," he says, laughing, holding up four fingers. At least that seems universal.

The woman nods and uses the stick to place four of the fritters in a bag for them. Luckily, Finn can do the math on his own to know how many coins to give her. He hands over twelve, and she passes him the bag.

"Mwazwa kuli?" the woman asks, and it must be out of pure curiosity. Finn would want to know where someone was visiting from, too, if they made such an effort with the language.

"Twazwa ku..." Finn looks over at Poe, biting his lip. Poe furrows his brow a bit. "We're from..." Minutely, Poe shakes his head. Finn doesn't blame him. Even though the war is cautiously over, they can never be too careful. "Twazwa ku Delantrea," Finn answers, because it's technically correct.

"Ma, ma..." The woman nods, satisfied.

"Twalumba maningi, baama," Finn says, smiling wide and sweet, and the woman chuckles.

"Inzya, twalumba kapati."

Finn hands Poe one of the fritters as they wander off through the market. Poe chuckles, shaking his head. Finn looks over at him. "What?" he asks, grinning.

"You never cease to amaze me," Poe murmurs. "That was... incredible."

"Stop," Finn chuckles. He pulls his own fritter out of the bag and takes a bit. It's soft and warm and surprisingly sweet, crispy on the outside and perfectly cooked inside.

"No," Poe argues with a laugh. "It was amazing! Really. I mean, I knew you were a fast learner, but... wow." He smiles at Finn, his eyes soft. "My husband. I'm proud of you."

Finn smiles into his fritter and takes Poe's hand.

===

Finn and Poe get back to their campsite in the thick of the afternoon heat. Finn pulls his shirt off immediately, skin glistening with sweat in the heavy sun. Poe licks his lips, very obviously trying not to stare. Finn grins at him over his shoulder.

"Oh, don't act like you're not checking me out," Finn says. He gives Poe a slow once-over. "After all, we're married..."

Poe laughs. "You're not wrong..." He glances over his shoulder towards their tent. "Wanna pull out the basin from under the bed and have a bath?"

Finn frowns. "...Will it  _ fit _ us?"

"Well, not  _ in _ it!" Poe laughs. "You're telling me you've never taken a bucket bath?"

Finn shrugs. "I've always had a 'fresher, with either water or sonic."

"Alright, we're taking a bucket bath."

Poe goes to get the basin. They fill it with water from their twenty-liter container. Finn had been apprehensive at first of not having any sort of running water source, but it turns out that hauling water from the river isn't very difficult. It's clean enough, too, with the filtration system in the tank. It's easy enough to do for a few nights, at least. And he learns just how little water he can survive on.

The basin certainly takes a good portion of their tank, and Finn frowns a bit cautiously. "Are you sure we're gonna have enough left over?"

"Oh yeah," Poe assures him. "We filled up our canteens earlier, remember? All we'll need is water for cooking tonight. We'll be alright. Strip down!" Poe grins and dashes into their tent for their shower supplies.

Finn looks around briefly, before remembering that they're utterly alone out here. He smiles and shucks off his boots, socks, trousers, and underwear. Poe steps back out, soap and washcloth in hand, and lets out a low whistle.

"That's a sight to behold..."

Finn chuckles. "Stop it."

"Never." Poe grins. "You're stuck with me. Legally."

"Couldn't be happier about it." Finn smiles sweetly. "Now get naked."

"Yes, sir," Poe laughs. He peels easily out of his clothes and takes up the cup that came with the basin. "Bucket bathing is really easy. Just like ship showers!"

"Ship showers?" Finn asks dubiously.

"Y'know, where you get wet, turn the water off, soap down, turn the water on, rinse off...?" Poe shrugs. "Not my favorite, but a good thing to know how to do.

Finn blinks, bewildered. "I've never done that."

"Well, this is essentially the same." Poe scoops up a cupful of water. "The nice thing about the tank, I guess, is that this water is a bit warmer than it was when we got it out of the river," he chuckles, and pours it over his head. He gasps and laughs a bit. "Alright, it could stand to be a little warmer... But it's not bad!"

"Okay," Finn laughs. "Gimme the cup."

"Hold on." Poe douses himself with a few more cupfuls, soaking himself down, and then passes the cup over. He gets the washcloth wet and soaps it up.

Finn takes the cup and copies Poe. The water is chilly on his sun-heated skin, but it feels good, running over him in rivulets and evaporating, cooling him off pleasantly. He watches as Poe scrubs himself down, and reaches for the shampoo first.

It's so freeing, standing there naked under the sky, grinning widely at each other as they wash up. Their feet get all muddy, but Poe tells him not to worry. They'll wash them off with the last of the water before they go inside on the tent platform.

"Did you grab our towels?" Finn asks belatedly as he's soaping himself.

"Nah." Poe grins, head tipped back to keep the suds out of his eyes as he shampoos his curls.

"Just wanna air dry?" Finn chuckles.

"That was the idea! The more I see of you, the better..."

"You can see me all night long," Finn teases. Poe snorts.

As soon as they're done with the soap and shampoo, Poe snatches the cup again and starts to rinse off. He pours the water slowly over his head, running his free hand through his hair to rinse the soap out.

"Let me help," Finn murmurs. He steps over and takes the cup from Poe. He pours the water where the soap is, carefully running his hand through Poe's hair and rinsing him clean. He continues down Poe's torso, watching the suds run into the dirt. "So gorgeous," he whispers, running his fingertips along Poe's tan lines.

"Your turn," Poe says, and turns to take the cup from Finn. He rinses Finn just as carefully, being sure to get all the suds out of his tightly curled hair. He kisses Finn's shoulder as soon it's clear of soap.

The sun feels so good on Finn's clean skin, and he stretches leisurely. He opens his eyes to see Poe gazing at him lovingly. Finn grins and steps over to kiss him. Poe returns the kiss sweetly, running his hand down Finn's hip.

"Mm, love you." Finn pulls away and kisses Poe's nose. "My dashing pilot husband."

Poe chuckles and cups Finn's jaw, leaning up to kiss his forehead. "I love you too, my brilliant tactician husband."

"So do you really want to just stand out here until we air dry?..." Finn asks, and Poe laughs.

"Nah, I'll grab the towels."

===

Just the same as their time on Harrkkesht, Finn and Poe have gotten into a rhythm of staying up later, the cool air energizing after such oppressive heat. Tonight is no different. The sounds of the insects outside are sharp and close, vibrating and shrill in the darkness.

Finn flips Poe onto his back, pulling a harsh breath out of him, and tries to pin him by the wrists.

"You wish," Poe laughs breathlessly, squirming out of Finn's grasp.

They've been wrestling for a good five minutes, playful, working up a sweat. Finn lets himself be shoved into the pillows as Poe wriggles around him and tries to climb on top. He throws Poe off easily, though, pushing himself up onto his knees.

Poe's grin is wild and bright. He loves being manhandled like this, and Finn knows it's only a matter of time before he gives in willingly.

"You want me to pin you down by the wrists on your back?" Finn asks playfully, grabbing one of Poe's legs and tugging.

"What do  _ you _ think?" Poe teases, biting his lip.

Finn thinks—more like knows—exactly what Poe wants. Cutting to the chase, he flips Poe over roughly and pins him with one broad hand to the middle of his back. Poe groans into the sheets, squirming half-heartedly.

"Oh, yeah.  _ That's _ what you need, isn't it?" Finn murmurs. He wraps his hands around Poe's hips and tugs. "Up."

Poe shuffles his knees up under him, panting softly already, arching his ass into the air. Finn runs his hands over Poe's ass and slaps one cheek appreciatively. Poe lets out a breath and turns his face into the sheets.

"Mmnh, that's so gorgeous," Finn murmurs appreciatively. "Are you gonna be good for me?" Poe nods, and Finn grins, leaning down to kiss his tailbone. " _ Very _ good?"

"Yes," Poe gasps, arching further, and Finn chuckles.

"You'd better be."

Finn spreads Poe open with his thumbs and leans in to lick over his hole slowly. Poe shudders and relaxes slowly, sagging into the sheets with a soft sigh. Finn shuts his eyes and works his tongue over him firmly, digging his fingers into Poe's cheeks.

"Oh..." Poe breathes, his fingers clutching at the sheets. " _ Oh _ ..."

"Mmnh?" Finn teases.

"Uh huh," Poe whimpers. His hand crawls over to where they had stashed the lube under the pillow. "Mmh,  _ kriff _ , Finn..." He flings the bottle half-heartedly back at Finn, who chuckles against him and pulls away.

"You want me to fuck you?" Finn asks in a low voice.

"Yes, please..."

"So polite." Finn grins. "Be patient, then. I'm having fun." He lowers his mouth again and licks firmly over Poe's entrance a few times. Poe moans faintly and gasps, pushing back at Finn. "Mmhm," Finn chuckles against him, licking and kissing, reaching up between Poe's legs to squeeze softly at his balls.

"Force, Finn," Poe whines, reaching a hand down to squeeze at his cock.

"Yeah?" Finn murmurs, licking his lips.

"Please, I want you so bad," Poe begs.

"Good," Finn teases, grinning. He buries his face in Poe's ass again, making him squirm and gasp. Poe's hips push back easily at Finn, riding his tongue, moaning faintly into the sheets. Finn keeps him at a low simmer, running his hands up and down Poe's thighs as he works his mouth wetly.

"Nnh, I love you," Poe pants. "I love you, please, Finn, I can't..."

Finn pulls away slowly and rubs his hands soothingly over Poe's ass. "Shh, sweetheart." He kisses up Poe's tailbone. "I'll give you what you need. You want it hard?" Finn asks and uncaps the lube, slicking his fingers.

"Yes," Poe gasps.

Finn chuckles sinks two fingers deep into Poe, easy as breathing. Poe chokes out a moan and Finn fucks him firmly a few times, his free hand splayed over Poe's lower back. "So easy to please... Aren't you?"

"Kriff," Poe pants, squeezing around his fingers.

Finn pulls his fingers out and smacks Poe's ass soundly. " _ Aren't _ you?"

" _ Ah! _ " Poe shifts on his knees. "Yes," he answers.

"Good," Finn murmurs. "I'm gonna fuck you just how you like it." He pushes back in with three fingers, fucking him steadily, watching the way Poe's brow furrows and then smooths out as he adjusts. "That's it..." He rubs Poe's lower back with his thumb. "You know how much I love doing this for you?"

"Mmnh?" Poe mumbles.

"Taking you apart like this..." Finn licks his lips, making sure he slides as deep as he can into Poe with each thrust of his fingers. "Giving you what you need. Because you need this sometimes, don't you?"

"Uh huh," Poe pants.

"And I love you so much, I'd give you anything," Finn vows. "Absolutely anything. All you have to do is ask." He rubs Poe's lower back, pushing deep into him and pausing, feeling Poe ripple around him. "That's so good," Finn breathes. "You feel amazing... Gonna feel even better around my cock."

"Please," Poe begs, and Finn chuckles softly. He loves when he can reduce Poe to this. He likes him mouthy, too, but he knows that sometimes Poe just needs to... turn off for a while and be taken care of. Finn loves being able to provide that.

Finn pulls his fingers out slowly and presses a last kiss to Poe's tailbone. He slicks his cock and kneels up behind him, rubbing the head of his cock slickly at Poe's hole, biting his lip. Slowly, he starts to sink in, watching intently as he sinks in just past the head.

"Force, that's pretty," Finn murmurs. He presses in slowly, working himself in until his hips are flush with Poe's ass. He gives his hips a little jerk, pressing up close, tugging Poe back by the hips. Poe groans in satisfaction, leaning his weight back at Finn, who strokes his skin warmly, admiringly.

"Come on, Finn,  _ please _ ," Poe breathes.

Finn agrees—he's had enough teasing. He grips Poe's hips tightly and pulls back before sliding in with a firm thrust. Poe makes a muffled noise of approval, so Finn does it again, harder, working into a slow, deep rhythm.

Poe squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth open softly as Finn works out the rhythm. He lets a harsh pant force itself out of him with each thrust, gripping his fingers into the sheets. He's absolutely glorious against the sheets, cheeks flushed and eyelashes fluttering, and Finn very nearly swoons at the sight.

"Stars, you're so kriffing gorgeous," Finn hisses. He hits a good rhythm, fucking Poe solidly, leaning up over him to get a hand in Poe's hair. He tangles his fingers in it and tugs, pulling Poe's head back and coaxing a loud groan from him. "Yeah, that's it, baby..." Finn keeps his other hand tight on Poe's hip.

"More," Poe gasps. "Harder..."

" _ Kriff _ ," Finn murmurs, and does his best to comply. He tugs Poe's hair, feeling Poe push up onto his elbows, arching deeply. He snaps his hips harder with each thrust, keeping a steady rhythm. Poe whines, rocking back, shifting on his knees. "Something you want?" Finn pants.

"Touch me..."

"Then who's gonna pull your hair?" Finn teases breathlessly, and Poe groans, almost like he's torn between the two. He probably is. Finn huffs a laugh. "Force, you're so  _ needy _ ." He grins and lets go of Poe's hair to slap his ass.

Poe drops his head forward, panting hard as Finn hauls him back into each thrust. He moans desperately, but keeps his hands tangled in the sheets, unwilling to touch himself unless Finn says. Finn's hips slap against his ass as he fucks him solidly. Finally, he reaches a hand around Poe's hip and starts to stroke his cock quickly.

"Oh, you're so hard," Finn breathes, jerking him tighter. "Cum with me, baby..." He fucks Poe hard and fast, and Poe reaches a hand back to dig his fingers into Finn's hip, urging him on. Finn lets out a sharp groan and buries himself deep as he cums, his hips twitching.

" _ Ah _ , Finn," Poe gasps, spilling into Finn's fist. "Ah..."

"There you go, sweetheart," Finn pants, leaning up over Poe and kissing his back as he slowly strokes him through it. "So good..."

"Kiss me," Poe groans quietly, melting down into the sheets by the second. Finn chuckles and slowly eases out of him, stroking his lower back. "Haven't kissed me in so long..."

"I know, baby," Finn murmurs. He carefully rolls Poe onto his back, stretching out alongside him. He leans down to kiss him softly. "Good?" he whispers against Poe's lips.

Poe nods and reaches up to stroke over Finn's hair, kissing him lazily. Finn's hand rubs over Poe's solar plexus until he pulls away slowly. Poe blinks his eyes open to gaze up at him, contentedly and sleepy.

"You stay here," Finn murmurs, pecking Poe's lips softly. "I'm gonna get something to clean us up." Poe makes a quiet noise of protest, but Finn kisses his forehead, pulling away nonetheless. "I'll be right back, promise. And then I'll snuggle you all night. Deal?"

"Deal," Poe sighs, letting his eyes slide shut.

Finn climbs out of bed and goes to get the washcloth. He steps out of the tent into the warm night, over to the last dregs of their bath water. He soaks the washcloth and wrings it out, taking a moment to appreciate the twinkling starlight and the low, orange moon. The bugs are still out in full force, and he takes the time to notice and bask in the noise.

Nothing in Finn's life ever used to make noise as natural as this. For as long as he can remember, his life had been dictated by static noises, like the low thrumming of a ship or the rhythmic marching of boots. Yet there's something primal and almost instinctive about listening to the raw chaos of the insect chorus. It hearkens right down to his core. It's... melancholy.

"Finn?" he hears quietly from inside the tent, and he turns to go back inside. Poe is propped up on an elbow, watching him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Finn murmurs.

Poe frowns. "You sure?" he asks gently, and eases back down into the sheets as Finn joins him again.

"Mhmm." Finn is quiet for a long moment as he cleans Poe off with slow swipes of the washcloth. "I always lived such a static life," he says finally. "Everything was the same color. The machinery always made the same noise. We ate the same thing, day in and day out. Rotation never changed. Change was bad. Change was a comrade just... not showing up one day, and never finding out what happened to them. Change was cause for reconditioning."

Poe slowly takes the washcloth from Finn, listening intently. It's nothing Finn hasn't told him before, but the way he's saying it is new. Poe runs the damp cloth over Finn's skin, cleaning him gently.

"But when I got out, everything was suddenly change. And then, after a lifetime of routine, and after finally being so relieved to break from it... All I wanted was a constant." Finn licks his lips. "And that was you."

Poe stays silent, as if he's unsure that Finn is finished speaking. Given the room to talk, Finn swallows and continues.

"I never had a  _ good _ constant. Sure, when contrasted with the fact that  _ change _ was  _ bad _ , constant seemed good in comparison. But I never had a constant that made me yearn for it when it was missing. I never had a favorite food I could go to for comfort, like you have. I never had a person to worry about me if I didn't show up... like you have."

Slowly, Poe sets aside the washcloth and gathers Finn up in his arms. He rubs his hand soothingly over Finn's back, snuggling close, tucking his chin over Finn's head. He stays silent, so Finn keeps talking.

"Everyone I meet is so..." Finn's voice is softly hoarse with emotion. "There's context." He's quiet for a long moment, gathering his thoughts. "They know where they come from, and they know how they got here."

"You have context, too," Poe reminds him quietly, but Finn sighs.

"It's not the same," he argues.

"I know, sweetheart," Poe agrees and rubs his back firmly. "It's not the same."

They've had this conversation before. Finn can recall more than a handful of times that he had been hit with the yearning for his pre-abduction context, having long conversations with Poe about the likelihood of ever finding his homeworld. In his moments of rational thought about it, Finn almost wonders if he believes he can work to undo everything that was done to him if only he could go back far enough, to before it all happened.

But in all probability, it's purely the longing for the arms of a mother whom he simply cannot remember. A mother who had to bear the pain of losing her son, who may never be able to find his way home to her...

"Shhh, sweetheart... It's alright," Poe whispers as Finn buries his face in Poe's shoulder and shakes apart against him. "It's okay..."

Poe keeps the soothing hand running over Finn's back, up and down his old lightsaber scar as he murmurs nonsense to calm Finn. Slowly, Finn quiets down, until he's just shivering occasionally, and Poe draws the sheets up over them. He kisses Finn's forehead, slow and tender.

"I'm okay," Finn mumbles finally.

Poe wipes a tear from Finn's cheek with his thumb. "It's okay if you're not," Poe reminds him, but Finn shakes his head.

"I am." He rubs half-heartedly at his eye. "Sometimes I just feel... small," he says quietly.

"I do too," Poe murmurs. "Probably not in the same ways or for the same reasons... But I understand. And if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here. Any time." He runs his fingertips under Finn's jaw, tipping it up gently to give him a soft kiss. "I love you..."

"I love you too," Finn whispers.

"Go to sleep, honey," Poe whispers and kisses his hair.

Steady and familiar, the loud buzz of the insects outside soon lulls Finn to sleep.


	6. Pelosh IX

"This is so  _ weird _ ," Finn breathes, gazing over the edge of a railing, down to the swirling yellow cloud mass below them.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Poe rubs Finn's back warmly. "There's not many planets that have a floating city like this. Bespin is one of the most well-known, but personally, I like Pelosh IX better."

"I don't know," Finn says doubtfully. "The fact that I could fall over the edge to my death is a little unsettling..."

"Well, that's fair," Poe chuckles.

They continue along the wide walkway, admiring the way the colorful flags flap in the wind. It's always breezy here, Finn has noticed. The wind is gentle and warm, though, tinkling through wind chimes and stirring up the toxic clouds below. It pushes their floating settlement along, as well. He knows, because he's seen them pass other ships. Some of them even have sails.

Poe takes Finn's hand and squeezes it softly. Finn returns the squeeze and leads them around a corner as they wander. There's a set of stairs in front of them now, which Finn stares at suspiciously.

"Let's go up!" Poe suggests. "There's tons of excellent rooftop spaces on Pelosh."

"Is there... turbulence, though?" Finn asks skeptically.

Poe laughs. "Nah. The ships are equipped with stabilizers. You're not gonna get flung into the clouds. Come on!"

Poe takes the lead, pulling Finn up the stairs after him. As suspected, the area here atop the roof is furnished with a variety of couches, warmed by the sun. Finn looks around in awe. There's not a cloud in the sky, and remembers that, of course, they're all below them.

"It doesn't rain on Pelosh, does it?" Finn asks.

"Nope. No liquid water here to be pulled up, and besides, we're above the cloud level of where the sulfuric acid condenses. There's nothing to fall from the sky." Poe smiles and settles onto one of the couches.

"This is so weird," Finn repeats with a laugh as he sits next to Poe. "I mean, it's awesome, but  _ weird _ ."

"Yeah, it takes a little getting used to."

"Why here? Why come to a planet where you could never dip below the cloud level?" Finn pauses. "...And what happens to the ships if they run out of power?" he asks on the slight edge of panic.

"Relax, buddy," Poe laughs, slinging an arm around Finn's shoulders. "Everyone's on solar, and there is  _ plenty _ of it. Every ship keeps two backup batteries in case of a failure, and they turn the non-crucial portion of the grid off at night to reserve all the energy for the thrusters." Poe shrugs. "Some ships even follow the curve of the planet so they're never without sun."

"They don't sleep?" Finn wonders.

"Well, sure, they sleep." Poe shrugs. "Probably. Maybe they just don't need full darkness for it."

"That's wild..."

They gaze out over the sea of poisonous clouds, quiet for the moment. Finn is tired, but in the good sort of exhaustion that apparently only travel brings out in him. He's not feeling achy or irritable, just soft around the edges like he's lived through too many wonderful things in short succession and his brain is having a hard time processing everything.

Poe turns and kisses Finn's temple. "What are you thinking about?" he murmurs.

"How amazing this all is," Finn answers truthfully. "I never dreamed there could be so many different types of climates and cultures..."

"Kind of knocks your socks off, doesn't it?" Poe grins.

"Little bit."

Finn presses closer against Poe's side. He watches the flags flap in the wind, listens to the harmony of so many types of wind chimes. Poe's hand rubs warmly up and down Finn's upper arm, and he tips his head against Poe's, quiet and companionable.

They haven't talked about the other night's discussion yet. Finn keeps it in the back of his mind always, wondering if it's a good time to delve into it again. But he worries about if Poe really wants to have his whole vacation dragged down by Finn's anxieties. So he keeps quiet.

After a long, quiet moment, Poe speaks up again. "You know, I meant it when I said you could talk to me about anything?" he says gently.

Finn looks over, a little alarmed. "Did you not tell me you were telepathic or something? Because I feel like that's something I should've known before I married you..."

Poe chuckles. "No, sweetheart, you just looked... a little lost." He smiles softly, patient. "You get a little..." Poe reaches up to rub his thumb over the frown line between Finn's eyebrows.

Finn looks down at his lap. "I'm alright." Poe doesn't say anything, so he adds, "Really. I'm okay."

"I believe you," Poe says earnestly.

Finn takes a slow breath and nods as he lets it out.

"It's okay," Poe says quietly. He leans over and kisses Finn's temple. "You remember that it's being worked on, right?"

Finn nods again. It  _ is _ being worked on, in the most passive of ways. Dr. Kalonia had taken a DNA sample from him fairly early on in his time with the Resistance, and she'd extrapolated out his populations of origin. Something in that data set made sense to her, but it seemed like complete nonsense to Finn. At the very least, Kalonia had been pleased by the findings. She fed the information into a computer, and theoretically someone was using their free time to build an algorithm for tracing human migration from planet to planet, which might produce a list of possible planets of origin for Finn's specific genetic fingerprint.

Kalonia is hopeful. And very optimistic. Finn is less so, but he still holds a glimmer of hope.

"I don't see how a proposed mixing of different DNA markers is supposed to facilitate figuring out where my parents are," Finn says quietly. "But if Kalonia thinks it's helping... Good for her, I guess."

"She's trying," Poe says quietly. "I think every single person on that base would love to see you reunited with them. And just think, if this works for you... we can use a similar method to help rehome all those rehabilitated 'troopers, too."

Finn nods, his eyes distant. "That's the dream."

===

"And you've lived here your entire life?" Finn marvels.

The Twi'lek behind the bar nods. "Since I was born."

"Don't you ever want to... I don't know, feel solid earth under your feet?" Finn takes a sip from his drink.

The bartender laughs. "Nah. I like the shifting of the floating cities. I've heard tales of people from seafaring planets and they say the same things! Solid ground sounds... disorienting."

Finn smiles widely and holds out his hand. "I'm Finn."

"Zoji," the Twi'lek says, shaking Finn's hand warmly.

"This is my husband, Poe," Finn introduces, hiking a thumb over at where Poe sits beside him, nursing his own drink.

"Nice to meet you," Zoji greets, and Poe smiles. "So what brings you two to Pelosh?"

"Kind of a honeymoon," Finn chuckles with a shrug. "We're just kind of traveling around right now. I haven't been many places throughout the galaxy, so we're taking a tour."

"That's more than I've done," Zoji laughs. "Pelosh is an odd little stop on that tour. I'm glad you two made it out here. What do you think so far?"

"It's a little terrifying," Finn admits. "But once you get used to it, it's really unique. I'm actually enjoying it a lot more than I originally thought I might..."

"Yeah, the toxic clouds take a little getting used to," Zoji admits, grinning. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"We haven't really talked about it..." Finn turns to Poe. "What do you think? A few days?"

"Yeah, a few nights sounds doable," Poe agrees with a shrug.

"Of course, we still have to find a  _ place _ to stay..." Finn grins sheepishly as he turns back to Zoji.

"Oh, you two don't have a room yet?" Zoji seems surprised. "Most people who visit seem to have their whole trip planned out in advance..."

"Is that necessary?" Finn asks, a little alarmed.

"No, not at all," Zoji laughs. "I think Pelosh just attracts the sort of travelers who like to have an all-inclusive package." He rolls his eyes, his leku twitching. "Finding a room is easy."

"Yeah, we'll have to do that before too long." Finn gazes out the window and sees the sun dipping low in the sky.

"There's a collection of rooms I know of on this ship that I always recommend to my friends when they visit."

"You have friends from offworld?" Finn asks wonderingly, and then realizes how rude that might've come across. "I mean— sorry," he chuckles shyly.

Zoji laughs. "I know, I've never left the planet and yet I have friends all over the galaxy!" He grins brightly. "They were all friends I had here growing up who moved away. I'm the only one who stayed." He shrugs.

"That sounds lonely," Finn admits.

"It can be," Zoji says, nodding. "But they visit often, and I keep busy here with the bartending and all. Here." Zoji grabs a cocktail napkin and draws them a quick map. "The rooms are down this walkway, at the end here. The woman who rents them out is a bit gruff, but she's also got a heart of gold. Tell her you're friends of Zoji's and she'll cut you a good deal."

"Thank you," Finn says, heartfelt. "We really appreciate it."

"All the best to the newlyweds," Zoji says with a warm smile, before he's called away down the bar to another patron.

"Ready to turn in for the night?" Poe asks, finishing the last of his drink.

"Just about, yeah." Finn tips his drink back and sets the glass on the bar with a few credit chips as a tip. 

===

Finn dangles his feet off the edge of the balcony, his arms crossed over the lowest beam of the railing, his chin resting atop them. His feet are bare, the breeze tickling the soft soles. He can hear Poe shaving in the 'fresher inside their room, just behind him.

The sun is almost completely set, illuminating the cloud layer on the horizon in the most mesmerizing way. Finn watches it quietly and swings his feet. What would it be like to live a life where one's feet never touched solid ground? He's faced so many challenges in life, but there are so many more things he never thinks about. Traveling about the galaxy like this is opening his eyes in the most incredible ways. He can't wait to get home and tell the General all he's learned.

"Overcome your fear of heights a bit, hmm?" Poe says softly.

Finn looks over his shoulder to see Poe leaning in the doorway, a pair of loose pants they picked up in Delantrea slung low on his hips. Finn gives him a small smile. "It's not so bad, really."

Poe steps closer and stands next to Finn, running a hand over his short hair. "You're awfully quiet tonight," Poe murmurs.

"This place is peaceful," Finn says, shrugging, and leans his head against Poe's thigh. "I like listening to the windchimes."

"Fair enough."

Poe drops down to sit next to Finn, kicking his feet over the edge. The wind ruffles through Poe's hair, and Finn reaches up to comb it back into place, just to have it blow all over the place again. Poe chuckles at his attempts. Finn slips his hand into Poe's and they sit silently together as the sky darkens slowly overhead.

"You don't have to worry about me, y'know," Finn says, breaking the silence.

"I  _ do _ , actually," Poe murmurs. "That's part of what a husband  _ does _ ."

"Well, in that regard, you're doing a fantastic job." Finn cracks a smile.

" _ Only _ in that regard?" Poe leers.

"...That, and a few others." Finn licks his lips and leans over to kiss Poe, their lips sticking and sliding together softly, warmly. He takes his time with it, nipping so gently at Poe's lower lip before running the very tip of his tongue against it, and Poe accepts it all, letting himself be kissed.

When Finn pulls away, Poe's eyes blink open, a bit dazed. "...Wow."

Finn laughs. "What?"

"I haven't gotten a kiss like that in a long time," Poe mumbles. He licks his lips. "...Do it again."

Finn bites his lip briefly. "If I do it again, I'm gonna want to be a good distance away from this ledge I could fall off of," he admits.

Poe grins and scrambles to his feet carefully. He holds a hand out for Finn, who uses it to help himself up and then pushes Poe gently back inside their balcony doors.

"Leave them open," Poe murmurs, and Finn smiles as he follows Poe down into the soft, light sheets on their bed.

Finn kisses him again, slow and sweet and almost on the edge of teasing. Poe melts under Finn's mouth, stroking his hands along Finn's neck and arms, any bit of skin he can reach. The kisses stay light and gentle, and after how rough and playful they like to get, it's such a thrill to be soft like this.

Finn pulls out of the kiss slowly and licks his lips. "I want you to—"

The lights shut off. Finn blinks owlishly, and Poe starts laughing beneath him.

"I told you about how they shut the power off every night!" Poe reminds him.

"Kriff, that's right," Finn sighs, rolling off to sit beside Poe.

"I'll light some candles." Poe grins and climbs off of the bed. He takes initiative to pull his shirt off while he's up, dropping it carelessly to the floor, and Finn licks his lips as he watches the wiry muscles of Poe's back.

As Poe lights the candles, sending a warm glow across their room, Finn removes his own shirt. Poe glances over his shoulder and hums at Finn's bare chest. Finn grins and shimmies out of his pants too, leaving his underwear on. The warm breeze floats over his skin, flickering the candles Poe has lit.

"That's enough," Finn murmurs. "I know you well enough not to need any light these days, anyways. Come back over here."

Poe sets the lighter aside and does as Finn bids, slipping out of his pants as he climbs back into bed. He crawls over to Finn and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. Finn draws Poe down over himself as he lays back, and Poe goes willingly, kissing Finn gently down into the sheets.

"I love you," Finn murmurs. He strokes his hands through Poe's hair as Poe kisses lightly along Finn's throat, lipping at the sensitive skin.

"I love you too," Poe breathes against the hollow of Finn's throat. He flicks his tongue out to taste, sending a shiver over Finn as he lets his eyes slide shut. "You're so beautiful..."

Finn squeezes Poe's hair briefly. "Show me," he breathes.

"With pleasure." Finn can hear the grin in Poe's voice, and he starts to mouth his way down Finn's chest. Poe makes his way to a nipple, which he flicks his tongue over and sucks lightly, making Finn squirm.

"More," Finn whispers, and Poe takes the nipple between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug. His hands come up to Finn's waist, stroking along the soft, warm skin, and Finn pushes his hands through Poe's hair more insistently, messing it around. He wraps a hand behind Poe's neck and squeezes, trying to urge him to be a bit more firm.

"Uh-uh," Poe murmurs, giving Finn's nipple a slow suck. "I'm gonna work you over real slow tonight... Make you  _ sing _ with pleasure..."

Finn tips his head back and groans. "You mean you're gonna  _ tease _ ," he corrects.

Poe laughs. "You're too impatient." He kisses warmly over to Finn's other nipple and repeats the treatment, flicking his tongue and sucking, giving just the barest hint of teeth. Finn arches, giving Poe's hair a gentle tug before pushing, pressing his head southwards. Poe chuckles as he kisses down Finn's stomach.

Finn feels Poe's mouth at the waistband of his underwear, but instead of tugging them down, Poe mouths over the soft, thin fabric. He presses his tongue firmly to Finn's half-hard cock, dragging it up over the head, and then mouths his way back down the shaft. Finn gasps and squirms. He doesn't beg—he knows Poe won't give in. He focuses on enjoying the exquisite torture instead, petting through Poe's curls and letting out an appreciative groan.

"Someone's enjoying themselves," Poe murmurs against Finn's clothed cock, and Finn can feel it filling out against Poe's lips.

"Can you blame me?" Finn breathes. "With that mouth, and those hands? Kriff, just  _ all _ of you, really."

"You're too kind." Poe grins and crawls up Finn's body.

Poe presses a warm, slow kiss to his lips, reaching down to rub his palm up and down the underside of Finn's cock. Finn returns the kiss and shifts his hips to meet Poe's rhythm, grinding up into his palm. He wraps a hand around Poe's shoulder, the other still buried in Poe's hair, and makes a soft, needy noise against his mouth. Poe deepens the kiss but keeps it slow and teasing, even as his thumb presses up against the sensitive spot under the head of Finn's cock and just  _ rubs _ .

Finn groans quietly into Poe's mouth. He knows this game. Poe  _ loves _ this game. Finn bites Poe's lip gently as the kiss breaks, both of them catching their breath. Poe smiles and pecks at Finn's lips a few times, keeping up the steady movement of his thumb.

"Kriff, take them off," Finn breathes, shifting in his underwear, but Poe chuckles, shaking his head.

"Not yet."

Poe continues working his thumb in small circles, kissing up and down Finn's neck. Finn bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut. If Poe is in the mood for teasing, the least he can do is cooperate. It's not like he's opposed to it. Quite the opposite.

" _ Ah _ ," Finn gasps suddenly, the sensation building from Poe's touch. Poe looks down between them, his fingers playing over the fabric of Finn's underwear as he keeps massaging him with his thumb.

"Oh, look at that," Poe murmurs, and Finn looks down, a good-sized wet spot of precum soaking through the thin material. He feels his face flush and he drops his head back, eyes fluttering shut as he pants quietly. "That looks like it feels good," Poe continues, voice low and sultry.

"You know it does,  _ kriff _ ," Finn swears.

"You look good enough to eat," Poe murmurs in Finn's ear. "Maybe I should get a taste. Hmm?"

"Force," Finn gasps, trying not to squirm.

Poe finally lets up on the touch, only to pull Finn's underwear down and toss it aside. Finn lifts his head to watch with dazed eyes as Poe licks his lips and leans in to kiss the head of Finn's cock, smearing precum over his lips. Poe's eyes flick up to his then, and he grins as he wraps his fingers around the base of Finn's cock, peeks his tongue out, and licks at that sweet spot.

Finn drops his head back and groans loudly, sinking his hands into Poe's hair. Poe's tongue works maddeningly under the head, the tip of it rubbing firmly, and Finn feels another gush of precum drip onto his belly. Poe hums and Finn moans, tugging at Poe's hair.

"Kriff, baby, please," Finn gasps.

"You wanna cum?" Poe murmurs, bringing his thumb up to keep massaging.

"I want you to  _ fuck _ me!" Finn laughs, pushing his hips up.

"Oh!" Poe teases, grinning. "Yeah, I could do that, I suppose."

"You suppose," Finn mimics and tugs his hair playfully. "Ass."

Poe leans up over Finn, kissing his lips softly as he gives Finn's cock a few slow, lazy strokes. Finn strokes down Poe's neck and chest, getting his thumbs on Poe's nipples and pinching lightly, playfully. Poe grins against his mouth, nipping Finn's lip.

"I've gotta get the lube," Poe murmurs.

"And you've gotta lose the underwear," Finn adds.

"Well, naturally." Poe climbs out of bed and goes to retrieve the lube from their rucksack while Finn stretches out comfortably. Bottle in hand, he shimmies out of his underwear, and Finn lets his eyes sweep admiringly over his husband's body.

"Can't believe you're mine," Finn murmurs, pushing up onto an elbow as Poe crawls back onto the bed.

"Better get used to it." Poe grins.

"C'mere," Finn says, licking his lips. Poe shuffles over on his knees, and Finn pushes himself to sit up a bit more so he can mouth at the base of Poe's cock. He licks over Poe's balls and reaches the hand that's not propping himself up to hold Poe's hip.

"Love you," Poe breathes, stroking Finn's hair.

"Love you more," Finn murmurs against Poe's hip, nipping little pink marks into it.

"Do you wanna suck my cock?" Poe asks, tracing his thumb around the edge of Finn's jaw.

Finn looks up inquisitively. "Do you want me to?"

Poe shrugs. "It just looked like maybe you were wanting to get me in your mouth, and I'd hate to interrupt that desire..."

Finn chuckles. "Another time. Unless... you'd like me to?"

"Nah." Poe grins. "I think a certain someone requested to be fucked."

Poe settles down beside Finn and uncaps the lube, both of them watching as Poe slicks his fingers. He lifts his eyes back to Finn's as he reaches down between Finn's legs. He slides a careful finger into him.

"You don't have to be gentle with me," Finn breathes.

"Not the point," Poe dismisses, pushing his finger as deep as it'll go. He pecks Finn's lips and pumps his finger in and out a few times.

"What  _ is _ the point, then?"

"The point is, I'm being sweet and nice to you." Poe grins.

Finn rolls his eyes. "As if you're never sweet and nice to me."

Poe works another finger into him, stretching him slowly. They've done this so often, he swears he could do it in his sleep. Finn pulls him into a kiss, keeping his hands on Poe's jaw as Poe fingers him open carefully. After three fingers, Finn squirms impatiently and pulls away.

"I'm ready," Finn promises.

"Alright." Poe strokes lube over his cock, coating it well, and nudges against Finn's side. "Roll over, onto your side."

Finn does as Poe says, and Poe spoons up behind him, his slick cock sliding between Finn's cheeks. Finn reaches down to guide Poe into him, biting his lip, and Poe wraps a hand behind Finn's knee, lifting it up to give him better access. He thrusts slowly into Finn, drawing a soft groan out of both of them.

" _ Oh _ , been a while since you've taken me like this," Finn breathes. "I like it."

Poe rocks his hips forwards, pushing up into Finn as deep as he can get, and pauses to get comfortable. He slips his free arm under Finn's head, snuggling close, and leans down to kiss Finn as he turns back over his shoulder towards Poe.

"Love you," Poe murmurs, starting to rock his hips.

Finn kisses Poe softly and reaches up over his shoulder to hold Poe's jaw. "Love you too," he whispers, shifting back into each thrust.

"So beautiful," Poe continues, and starts to stroke his hand up and down the back of Finn's thigh. "Hold this up out of the way for me, baby?"

Finn nods and wraps his arm under his knee. He feels Poe's hand snake itself between that leg and his waist, and then his hand is on Finn's cock again, warm and callused and familiar. Poe bites Finn's earlobe softly and tugs before flicking his tongue up along the shell of Finn's ear.

"My gorgeous, strong husband," Poe whispers. Finn groans, and Poe gives his cock a squeeze, hitting a good, slow, grinding rhythm with his hips. "Do you know how much I love this?"

"Uh huh," Finn breathes.

"You do?" Poe asks, grinning, his breathing starting to come heavier. "How much I love getting to be the one to turn that brilliant mind off? The one to kiss you and touch you and stroke you, lick you, suck you, fuck you until you can't stand the pleasure any more?"

Finn tips his head back and groans, trying to buck into Poe's stationary touch, squeezing at the leg he's holding up. "Poe," he moans.

"Yeah, baby, say my name," Poe murmurs, fucking him steadily. He gives Finn a few firm strokes and then fits his finger under the head of Finn's cock again, making him choke on a gasp. "That's right, sweetheart. I'm gonna work you up real nice until you fall apart in my arms."

"Please," Finn pants as Poe starts to rub.

"I've got you," Poe promises.

And he does. Finn knows he does. Not once has he failed to make good on his promise. Finn has no idea where he learned it, but Poe is an absolute god with that sensitive spot under the head of his cock. For Finn, the hardest part is being patient and letting Poe have his fun, even when he knows the payoff will be good.

"Kriffing gorgeous," Poe pants against Finn's neck. Finn bites his lip and arches as his cock leaks more precum. Poe is fucking him so perfectly, slow and deep and firm, almost hypnotizing.

"Force, I love you," Finn gasps, letting go of his leg so he can reach over his shoulder for Poe's jaw. " _ Poe _ ..."

"Absolutely perfect," Poe continues. He keeps his finger moving in maddening circles on Finn's cock, drawing him up into a frenzy. He gets his mouth on Finn's cheek, kissing until Finn turns his head to lock lips with Poe. The kiss doesn't last long before Finn pulls away with a sharp moan.

" _ Oh _ , stars," Finn gasps. "Don't—"

"Not gonna stop," Poe promises breathlessly. "Not until you cum nice and hard..."

"Ah!" Finn writhes against Poe, tipping his head back and biting his lip. " _ Mmnh! _ "

"That's it, Finn," Poe pants. " _ Oh _ , you feel  _ incredible _ ... Are you gonna cum for me, sweetheart?" Finn nods frantically, shoved closer to the edge by each of Poe's thrusts, slow and steady, nudging both of them ever closer to climax. Finn twists over his shoulder for another brief, desperate kiss.

"Fuck me, don't stop," Finn gasps, right on the edge.

"Kriff, I wanna hear you cum," Poe begs.

Finn cries out as his orgasm suddenly rolls viciously through him at Poe's desperation. Poe groans against Finn's ear in satisfaction, letting out half a chuckle at his triumph, before his hips buck against Finn and he follows after with a low moan.

Slowly, they ease out of the tension of climax, slumping against one another and panting for breath, sated. Finn eases his leg down slowly, and Poe lets himself slip out of Finn. He wraps his arms around Finn and pulls him tightly back into the curve of his body, snuggling him close. Finn reaches over his shoulder to ruffle Poe's hair, his smile a mile wide, and he turns to press it against Poe's forehead.

"I love you," Finn breathes against Poe's forehead, the breeze blowing in from the open balcony doors and cooling the sweat on their skin.

"You're my everything," Poe murmurs into Finn's neck, holding him close.

Finn snuggles warmly back into Poe's embrace. They should clean up so they can get some sleep. But everything just seems like so much effort now, when faced against the easy task of just lying here together.

Poe shifts onto an elbow and leans down to kiss Finn's jaw. "I'll get the washcloth."

"Knew there was a reason I married you." Finn slips a hand behind Poe's head and pulls him into a proper kiss.

"Mmm, what, my hygiene skills?"

"No," Finn answers simply. "Everything about you." He sneaks one more kiss and strokes Poe's sweaty curls out of his face. "Gorgeous husband."

"Talented, handsome husband," Poe counters, kissing Finn's forehead. "Don't fall asleep before I get back."

Finn doesn't stand a chance. Before he even hears Poe running the water in the 'fresher sink, he's dozed off to the sound of the wind chimes.


	7. Sestrin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever! #life happened for a while there. here's more cute space husbands!

"Wow," Finn mumbles, standing in the gaping intake-doorway of the hangar they've just parked in. The rain is coming down in sheets outside. "Should we, uh... wait here for a bit?"

Poe steps up behind him, their pack slung over his shoulder. He rests his cheek against Finn's ear, watching the rain. "It's unlikely that it's gonna let up anytime soon. Sestrin's known for its rain."

"Well I don't wanna get soaked on the way to our next shelter!" Finn argues.

Poe shrugs. "Let's go out the non-ship doorway, then. I seem to remember people making a living off of outfitting off-worlders with raingear." Poe grins and takes Finn's hand.

Sure enough, as they wander out towards the harbormaster's office, there are several vendors just inside, hocking umbrellas and rain jackets. Poe goes to pay the harbormaster, and Finn makes his way over to a Mon Calamari selling umbrellas.

"First time on Sestrin?" the vendor asks.

"How did you know?" Finn replies, browsing through the different colors and sizes.

"You only need to buy raingear once on Sestrin," he laughs. "The second time you visit, you know."

"Well, it's my husband's second time, and he didn't seem to think to bring anything," Finn says with a shrug.

"Not much use having an umbrella around when you don't think you're ever gonna see Sestrin again," Poe reasons as he steps into the conversation. He puts a hand on Finn's lower back and kisses his cheekbone. "Find anything yet?"

Finn shakes his head. "Something big enough for both of us would be good, though."

The Mon Calamari holds out a bright green umbrella. "How about this one?"

Finn takes it and opens it. It's wide enough for the two of them, for sure, and sturdy. He nods. "How much?"

After paying for their umbrella, Finn and Poe step out of the hangar and under their new shelter. Finn holds the umbrella, so Poe can keep his hand on Finn's back.

"Alright," Finn starts with a small smile. "Where to?"

Poe shrugs. "You hungry?"

"I could eat... What's good around here?"

"Fish," Poe says with a grin. "Everything being so coastal here... It's a lot of fish. And it's  _ good _ . C'mon, let's go get some dinner."

The pair walk down the road towards the rest of town. Finn marvels at the canal running alongside the road, water rushing along inside it. It's wide enough for the small boat he sees gliding down it, only large enough to hold about four people.

"Does it ever stop raining here?" Finn asks, awed.

"Not really," Poe says with a shrug. "It lightens up at some points, I've been told, but it's fairly constant."

"That's amazing..." Finn looks down into the canal as they cross a small bridge over it. "So much water... Rey would love this." He grins.

"I'm sure she would." Poe smiles and wraps his arm around Finn better. "You should bring her here someday."

"Well, I'd need a pilot," Finn says, and leans to kiss Poe's cheek.

"I'd be happy to be your escort," Poe chuckles.

"You're not my escort, you're my husband," Finn corrects, grinning, and Poe laughs.

"You're damn right I am."

As they walk down towards the city center, they encounter more people on the streets. There are other bright umbrellas like theirs, but also plenty of individuals without any umbrella, just making their way through the pouring rain.

"Boy, people sure don't mind the rain here," Finn observes.

"Well, when you grow up with a constant downpour, it just becomes background noise after a while." Poe grins. "Besides, all the locals tend to wear a waterproof outer layer. It's a major point of Sestrin, actually—they are the leaders of waterproof fashion in the galaxy."

Finn starts to notice the way the rain just rolls off of the coats of the people around him. They're bright and colorful like the umbrellas, and Finn appreciates it, with how dreary the dark grey sky is. He starts to notice the lights as they walk into town, making the walkways and buildings pop in a cheery way.

"I like the twinkle lights," Finn says, pointing up to the strings of small, multicolored lights strung up from building to building.

"The floodlights are my favorites," Poe answers, pointing one out as soon as they see it. It's a vibrant purple, cast up to illuminate the heavy rain, making it sparkle and glow.

"Figures you'd have to lighten this place up a little... Can't imagine living in someplace so dark and wet." Finn chews his lip.

"The lights and colors certainly help," Poe chuckles. He spots a restaurant and points down the street. "Let's go eat."

===

Near the end of their meal, a huge thunderstorm breaks out overhead. It cracks through the sky over their restaurant, startling Finn so hard that he drops the piece of fish and rice he has between his fingers, back onto the plate he's sharing with Poe.

Poe chuckles gently. "Scare you?"

"A bit, yeah," Finn laughs. He glances out through the wide windows, past the rivulets of rain cascading down them. The sky out over the sea is flashing with pink and purple bolts of lightning as the thunder rolls overhead. "Wow..."

"Kind of amazing," Poe agrees. Their knees are touching under the low table as they sit cross-legged across from each other. Poe picks up another bit of fish and pops it in his mouth. "Can I tell you how much I love you?" he murmurs.

Finn smiles, soft and private. "Not allowed," he teases. He looks down at the plate as he gets a bite of rice between his fingers. He eats it slowly before lifting his eyes to Poe's again. "Why, is it a lot?"

"So much," Poe promises, watching him with a tender look. He reaches across the small table to hold Finn's free hand, resting on the surface. "What do you wanna do when we get home?" he asks, and Finn can tell he's aiming so hard for casual that he's sort of... missed the mark. Not by any wide margin, but Finn can tell by this point. He lets it slide.

"Well..." Finn licks his lips and shrugs slightly. "Probably check on how the rehab program is going."

"Naturally," Poe agrees with a nod.

"And I imagine by the time we get back there'll be a few new pilots you can help train up..."

"Sure, sure..."

"Why?" Finn finally asks, curious.

Poe chews on his lip. "Just wondering if you were giving any more thought to... y'know, a homeworld and all."

Finn is quiet for a long moment. "I mean, yeah, I think about it," he sighs, "but the odds of finding it are slim, and the odds of finding my family after that are even slimmer, and..." Finn squeezes Poe's hand and looks at him earnestly. "I would love to find my family. But I'm okay if it never happens. It'll hurt, but I'll be okay."

"Finn," Poe says softly.

"It's  _ fine _ ," Finn insists gently. "I have a... whole new family. You, and Rey, and all those other former 'troopers who don't know their families either. I would love for us all to find our homes, but... realistically, it's..." He shrugs. "All we can really promise is to be a community for each other moving forward..."

"How did you become who you are today?" Poe murmurs wonderingly, shaking his head slightly.

Finn shrugs awkwardly. "A lot of rather unpleasant business?"

"Well, uh..." Poe laughs. "Yeah, of course, but... Despite it all." He beams at Finn. "I am  _ so _ proud of you."

"Thanks," Finn says, dropping his gaze, but he's unable to hide his smile.

"I mean it."

"I know you do." Finn flits his eyes up to Poe's again. "I know."

"Good." Poe takes a deep breath, stretches, and lets the air whoosh out of him. "Alright. Wanna go take a wander? See the lit-up rain after dark?"

"That sounds great," Finn agrees. "But first we should probably find a place to stay for the night..."

===

"Boy, when they said small, they meant small," Finn murmurs as he steps into the tiny room they've rented.

Poe shrugs. "Don't need much room when you're us," he reasons, dropping their pack on the bed.

"At least the bed is large enough to fit both of us," Finn laughs. He glances around. "And there's a 'fresher, that's nice..." Finn looks up and pauses. "Oh... Okay, I don't mind it anymore." He grins, and watches as Poe looks up towards the ceiling.

The whole ceiling is made of transparisteel, sloped in a way to let the rain sluice off of it. It's illuminated with a soft, color-changing light. It makes the room feel cozy and warm, watching the storm rage on outside.

"Oh, look at this," Poe mumbles, checking out the wall at the foot of their bed. Finn turns to look. "There's a dryer built in here!"

"Must be because it rains so much," Finn says with a shrug. "That's nice, actually."

"Y'know what else is nice?" Poe crosses to the bed and starts pulling the blankets off.

"I could guess a few things," Finn says, biting his lip with a grin.

Poe laughs. "I'm sure you could..." He strips the sheets off and bundles them up. "Was 'dryer fresh sheets' on the list?"

"Not in the slightest." Finn smirks.

"Well, maybe we'll get to a few of the others tonight," Poe says in a low, promising voice. He shoves the sheets in the dryer and turns it on. "Those'll be nice and toasty tonight."

"Well, then, in the meantime... Let's go for a walk," Finn says.

===

Finn laughs against Poe's mouth as he's pushed back through the door into their room. Poe's curls are dripping in their faces, and Finn clutches at Poe's jaw as they kiss messily. Stumbling backwards, Finn does his best to keep from tripping over anything as he pulls Poe along, hearing Poe shut the door behind them.

"Mmmmh," Finn moans softly, sliding his hands up into Poe's wet hair and deepening the kiss. Poe chuckles softly through his nose as his hands rove over Finn's rain-soaked clothes. He grabs Finn by the belt loops and tugs him forward, grinding up against him. "Mmph!"

"Mmnh," Poe groans in agreement, and slowly pulls out of the kiss. "Stars, you're so hot," Poe pants, both of them catching their breath. "The way all this wet clothing sticks to you..."

"I'd much rather be out of it," Finn breathes, peeling out of his shirt. It falls to the floor with a wet smack. Poe's eyes, dark and hungry, zero in on Finn's chest, and he leans down to mouth over Finn's pecs, licking at his nipples, his hands squeezing at Finn's hips.

"So gorgeous," Poe murmurs, working his way back up to catch Finn's lips again. "Love you..."

"I love you so much," Finn gasps, reaching between them to work Poe's trousers open. "Get all those wet clothes off before you catch cold..."

"Yes, sir," Poe answers with a grin.

The pair strip out of their clothes, making a pile on the floor. Poe's hair is still dripping onto his bare chest. Finn leans in and licks up the water from Poe's collarbone, nipping teasingly, stroking his hands warmly down Poe's sides.

"Let's get the sheets," Poe breathes. "Don't wanna catch cold, remember?"

As they pull them out of the dryer, the sheets are soft and warm. They stretch them quickly over the bed and pile the blankets back on before they can lose any of their warmth. Finn climbs in eagerly, and Poe sticks their wet clothes into the dryer before joining him.

"Come kiss me, I wasn't done with you yet," Finn mumbles, pulling Poe back over to him. Poe leans over him and kisses him, deep and thorough. Finn pushes his hands through Poe's wet hair and groans encouragingly. Poe bites at Finn's lip, pulling a gasp out of him, and Finn pulls out of the kiss to roll them over, flipping Poe onto his back.

"Oh yeah?" Poe asks, grinning up at him.

"Kriff, I want you so bad," Finn breathes, moving to straddle Poe. He leans down to kiss him again, reaching between them to start stroking Poe's cock.

" _ Mmh _ , you have me, baby," Poe murmurs, running a hand along Finn's jaw.

"To do with as I please?"

Poe licks his lips. "Whatever you want..."

Finn kisses hungrily down Poe's jaw and neck. "Mmnh. Want you to finger me. Get me nice and ready."

"Can't reach you from here, sweetheart," Poe laughs breathlessly.

"Gimme a minute." Finn lifts his head and grins brilliantly down at Poe. "Kriff, I love you." He kisses Poe firmly, and then leans off to the side of the bed to rummage through their pack.

"I love you too," Poe murmurs, running a hand down Finn's side where he's stretched to one side. Finn sits back upright with the bottle of lube in hand, and passes it to Poe as he leans down for another kiss. "You wanna roll over again?"

"Nope," Finn says with a grin. He starts kissing his way down Poe's chest, gazing up at him, working down to Poe's hips. He kisses wetly at the base of Poe's cock. "Think you can focus while I suck you off?" he teases.

Poe lets his head tip back briefly as he groans. "Think so, yeah..."

"Good," Finn says cheerily. He pushes himself upright and turns around, straddling a leg over Poe's chest. He glances back. "Do a good job..."

"Always do," Poe murmurs. He strokes his hands over Finn's ass, squeezing and admiring.

"Yeah, you do." Finn lowers his head and starts to lick and suck at the head of Poe's cock.

"Stars, that feels good, sweetheart," Poe breathes. He slicks his fingers now, before he gets too distracted.

Finn wraps a hand around the shaft of Poe's cock and presses sloppy kisses up and down it. "You love my mouth, don't you?" he asks, low and teasing.

"Kriff, yes," Poe moans, reaching up to slide one finger into Finn's tight heat.

"Oh, I can take more than that, come on," Finn says with a grin, turning to nip Poe's thigh playfully. He feels Poe sink a second finger into him and groans in satisfaction. "That's more like it..." He bends back to his task, taking Poe into his mouth and starting to suck.

"Stars, just like that, Finn," Poe gasps. He starts fucking Finn steadily with his fingers, slow and deep. Finn matches the rhythm easily, sinking his mouth down around Poe before sucking wetly up to the tip. Poe groans, and Finn hums in response, curling his tongue around the head as he pulls up.

"Another finger, c'mon, you told me you could do this..." Finn chuckles.

"I  _ can _ ," Poe insists with a laugh. He adds a bit more lube and pushes three fingers wetly into Finn. "Oh, you take that so well," he praises, and Finn lets out a pant. "Like that?"

Finn nods, jerking Poe slowly. "Love it," Finn breathes. "You done?"

"I dunno," Poe laughs. "Am I?"

"Stars, yes, I want you," Finn decides. He swipes his tongue over the head of Poe's cock one last time, licking up the precum. Poe draws his fingers out carefully, and Finn turns to kiss him, pinning Poe's wrists playfully.

"Mmmh, you gonna ride me like this?" Poe asks, licking his lips, eyes bright.

"Not like this, no," Finn says. He bites his lip, sitting up. "Sit up. Back against the headboard."

"Yes, sir," Poe teases, scooting up into place.

Finn straddles Poe's lap again and eyes the headboard. "Hands up," he instructs. "Grip the top of the headboard."

Poe does as he's told, hands curling over the top of the headboard and gripping securely. Finn hums appreciatively. He loves when Poe lets him call the shots. He runs his hands slowly down Poe's chest, squirming closer. The rain seems to pick up a bit outside, splattering against the ceiling audibly.

"Where'd you put the lube?" Finn murmurs, and Poe nods at the sheets. Finn searches through them until he finds the bottle, and then squeezes out enough to slick up Poe's cock. "You don't have to be silent, y'know," Finn says with a grin.

"I know," Poe chuckles. "Just watching you..."

Finn reaches down, keeping his eyes on Poe's face. He wraps his slick hand around Poe's cock and strokes him, slow and firm. Poe lets his head tip back against the wall, eyes falling shut.

"Feel good?" Finn murmurs. Poe bites his lip and nods. "Wanna make you feel good..." Finn licks his lips and jerks him slowly, watching intently. Poe lets out a quiet groan, cheeks flushing, and Finn leans in to kiss one, feeling the warmth against his lips. "Kriff, you're so cute..."

"Nnh... Baby, come on," Poe begs.

"Come on, what?" Finn asks with a grin.

"Come on and fuck yourself," Poe pants.

"Oh, well if that's what you want..." Finn leans in to kiss him, deep and searching, and scoots up on his knees. He reaches down behind him and squeezes Poe's cock before slowly sinking onto it. "Ah..."

"Yeah," Poe gasps, his knuckles going white as he grips the headboard. Finn eyes them approvingly.

"Good," he murmurs. Once he's seated all the way, he shifts, getting comfy in Poe's lap. His cock rubs against Poe's belly, and Poe glances down at it, licking his lips. "See something you like?"

"You," Poe answers, lifting his eyes back to Finn's. "Always you..."

"So sweet," Finn murmurs, and cups Poe's jaw with both hands as he draws him into another kiss. He starts to rock his hips, finding a good, grinding rhythm. He groans into Poe's mouth, riding the little thrusts Poe gives, rocking eagerly in his lap. "Ah, kriff," Finn gasps, tipping his forehead against Poe's.

"Yeah?" Poe breathes, shifting his shoulders a bit. Finn can tell he's eager to touch. He nods against Poe's forehead, fucking himself steadily. "Stars, you feel good, Finn..."

"Touch me," Finn gasps, his hands slipping from Poe's jaw up behind his head, sliding into his wet hair and squeezing, tugging. Poe doesn't have to be invited twice. His hands move down from the headboard to squeeze Finn's hips, then down to splay over his ass, digging his fingers in. " _ Ah _ ..."

"So kriffing gorgeous," Poe breathes, panting up at him. "Harder, baby... Really give it to yourself, c'mon..."

Finn groans and tips his head back slightly, bouncing harder in Poe's lap. He bites his lip and furrows his brow, squeezing and rippling around Poe's cock, making Poe buck his hips up under him. The rain drums harder on the ceiling, and Finn's mouth drops open as he pants, one hand darting to clutch Poe's shoulder.

"Oh  _ stars _ , you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Poe pants. He slides a hand up to span Finn's ribs, working his thumb over Finn's nipple, and his other hand moves to curl around Finn's cock.

Finn's eyes crack open enough to lock onto Poe's, and he moans brokenly, rolling his hips between Poe's hand and cock. " _ Oh _ , kriff...  _ Nnngh _ , Poe, don't stop...!"

"Not gonna stop, baby," Poe promises breathlessly. "Not until you cum,  _ kriff _ , you're so beautiful... And you're  _ mine _ , all mine, my husband, my Finn..."

" _ Ah _ , Poe," Finn chokes. A flash of lightning slices through the sky overhead, followed by a slap of thunder, and Finn falls forward onto Poe's chest, still thrusting back onto him. "Fuck me," he gasps in Poe's ear. "M'so close, baby,  _ please _ ..."

"Want you to cum for me," Poe pants, still stroking Finn's cock quickly, his other hand splayed over Finn's back, fingers brushing the old lightsaber scar. He fucks up into Finn, meeting his rhythm. " _ Oh _ , stars, I gotta—"

"Do it," Finn begs, breath hot and desperate against Poe's ear. " _ Kriff _ , I'm—oh!" he gasps, stiffening against Poe and spilling against his stomach.

" _ Mmnh _ ," Poe groans, pushing up deep into Finn and stilling, letting the pleasure wash over him. Finn rolls his hips slowly, making little breathless noises against Poe's ear as he works himself through it. Finally, he shudders and slumps against Poe's chest, panting hotly against his neck.

"Ah..." Finn relaxes slowly, unfazed by even the huge roll of thunder that passes over. Slowly, Poe's hands come up to rub over Finn's back, and Finn hums contentedly, shifting atop him. "Love you," Finn murmurs, his face tucked into Poe's neck.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Poe whispers, nuzzling his cheek against Finn's head. "You're my whole world."

Finn lifts his head, eyes sleepy and soft. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." Poe rubs his nose softly against Finn's. "Out of every planet and every moon in the whole galaxy... None of them means as much to me as you do."

"Even Yavin IV?" Finn asks quietly.

Poe pauses and licks his lips. "That's... Yavin used to be everything I ever knew," he says with a tiny shrug. "It's important to me. It's where I come from. But it wouldn't be half as good nowadays if I didn't have you there with me."

Finn sits up a bit, touched. "You're saying..." He swallows.

Poe bites his lip. "...If I had to choose between having you or going back home to Yavin, I'd... choose you."

Finn frowns. "But what about your dad, and the Force tree, and your  _ home _ , and—"

" _ You're _ my home," Poe insists, putting his hands on Finn's hips, gazing up at him. "Yavin is... Yavin is just a place. There are so many planets I've found that remind me so much of it. Yavin isn't anything compared to you. There's  _ no one _ like you, Finn," Poe murmurs.

"That doesn't mean you should give up your home for me," Finn says, distressed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Poe says soothingly. "Who said anything about giving up their home?" He rubs Finn's waist. "This is all  _ strictly _ hypothetical."

Finn bites his lip.

"...Why?" Poe asks quietly. "If you found your homeworld, but it meant that you'd have to... give me up..." Poe swallows. "...Would you?" he breathes.

" _ No _ ," Finn insists, eyes widening. "Kriff, Poe, of course not!"

"Then we've got nothing to worry about," Poe murmurs soothingly, rubbing over Finn's lower back.

"I never have anything to worry about with you," Finn whispers, leaning down to kiss Poe softly. He strokes his fingers through Poe's damp curls. "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Poe murmurs. "Tell you what. Let's go get cleaned up, and then we can snuggle up and listen to the rain."

"We could just do that right now," Finn offers, staying close.

"We  _ could _ ," Poe agrees, "except for the fact that you came all over me." He grins.

"Whoops." Finn grins. "Guess we should go take care of that..."

"Guess we should." Poe laughs. "C'mon, up you get and into the 'fresher."


	8. Skuub

Finn hangs over the back of the pilot chair, cheek pressed to Poe's, watching the thick tree canopy they're cruising over. It's been a good few minutes now of nothing but green, and he's starting to wonder if it'll ever end.

"Where do we even land?" Finn asks, amazed. "Is any inch of this planet not forested?"

"Yeah, they've cleared some landing pads," Poe answers with a grin. "Just more fun to go flying over the treetops for a while."

"This is incredible," Finn murmurs.

"Y'know, I've never been to Skuub..."

"Really?" Finn kisses Poe's cheek. "How do you know about it, then?"

"Met a woman from here once, when I was a teenager on Yavin. She said Yavin reminded her a lot of Skuub, and told me I should visit someday. And here we are." Poe grins up at him briefly.

"We can explore it together." Finn gives him a hug around the chair and kisses the top of his head. "I'm gonna go finish packing. Let me know when we're about to land."

===

Their craft lands in a grassy clearing, rustling the wide, waxy leaves of the jungle and sending a flock of small, brightly-colored birds careening out of the trees, shrieking. Finn lowers the ramp and steps out wonderingly, their rucksack in his hand. The humidity hits him like a wet towel to the face.

The trees are thinner here, at the edge of this clearing. They're still thick-trunked and expansive, stretching and reaching for the sun. Finn steps down the ramp towards them, Poe following behind, as something calls hoarsely out in the forest. It's so dark back there that Finn can't even begin to see any movement, and it's haunting.

"I've heard that there's stretches of jungle so deep, you can walk on top of the canopy; places where the sun never really reaches the forest floor," Poe says with an impressed air. Finn whistles lowly. "Of course, that's...  _ way _ out in the deepest reaches of jungle." Poe shrugs. "We'll find somewhere more inviting."

"Somewhere warm, but not too sunny," Finn requests. "Shady and green."

"Mmm. Sounds good." Poe closes up the ship behind them as Finn goes wandering off over the soft, springy ground.

There's a wide, grassy path winding off through the vine-covered trees, and Finn leads the way down it, through the muted sunlight. The leaves overhead are thick and broad, and some of them hold remnants of rainwater for small animals to take advantage of. Finn watches as a violently-colored lizard crawls along a thick vine to drink from one such puddle. The chaotic birdsong in the background is already starting to fade from his immediate consciousness.

"Looks like there's a river up ahead here," Poe points out, wandering easily next to Finn. "I've heard they use the rivers for transportation networks here, a lot like Mn'gara. Let's catch a lift to wherever they say is good to shack up for a few nights, hm?"

"Sounds great." Finn grins distractedly, absolutely taken by the array of wildlife and flowers around him. "I love this place already. The humidity could be less, though..."

Poe shrugs, grinning. "Gotta get used to it if you wanna visit Yavin..."

"You're really selling it," Finn chuckles dryly.

There is a small pole-driven boat at the riverside, just as they anticipated, and the small, reptilian humanoid operating it welcomes them aboard for a few credits apiece.

"Anywhere good for a couple of weary travelers to stay a few nights around here?" Poe asks in a friendly voice.

"Oh, sure," their companion says with a shrug, starting to pole the boat up the river. "Nice resort an hour or so up the river. Two hundred a night."

Finn shifts. "We, ah... That's a little out of our price range," he laughs sheepishly.

The scaled boat operator looks them over slowly, and then nods. "There's a tree-dwelling village not far past there with reasonable rates."

"That sounds amazing," Finn murmurs to Poe, eyes wide.

Poe laughs. "It does. Let's go." He turns to their new friend. "Any recommendations for good local grub?"

The sailor laughs. "Oh, yes."

"Great. We'll buy you dinner for the tip."

===

Finn licks his lips, gazing at the juicy... literal grubs speared on a stick. They're each about half the size of his thumb, roasted and covered with a dark, glistening sauce that smells absolutely delicious. Finn lifts his eyes and sees Poe regarding his own meal a bit cautiously. Meanwhile, Driff, their ferryman, bites one off the stick and makes a satisfied noise.

"Good?" Finn asks, eager and curious.

"The best werut grubs on all of Skuub, in my opinion," Driff says through a mouthful.

"If you say so," Poe says dubiously.

"I think they look kinda tasty." Finn grins, a bit thrilled at the prospect, and bites one off of the stick. The flavor is all the sauce, savory and rich, and Finn is pleasantly surprised. The texture isn't too weird, either, after a life of protein mash. He swallows and licks his lips. "Poe, try it! It's really good!"

"...Alright," Poe finally agrees with a shrug. He copies Finn and chews carefully while Finn grins expectantly. By now, Driff is on his third grub. Swallowing slowly, Poe nods. "Not too bad," he admits.

"Better than ration bars, that's for sure," Finn laughs and chows down.

===

Poe and Finn wander onto the treehouse compound just after the sun has set. Driff had left them with instructions for how to find the place before he had to leave. The air has started to cool, which Finn finds relieving. With the atmosphere darkening, the host of sounds around them has changed, become somehow shriller and rougher in some aspects, and yet softer in others. Finn tries to identify all of the individual noises.

Above the pair, winding walkways of twisted vines bridge from tree to tree. Built into and onto the thick trees are wooden structures of different sizes and shapes, illuminated from within as their residents begin lighting them for the night.

The being in charge of the compound is easy to find, and Finn makes quick work of paying for their room for a few nights. The softly-furred individual who takes the money from them gives them a set of directions in return, pointing up to a fairly isolated cabin up in the branches. Finn thanks them, and he and Poe start up the nearest swaying walkway.

"This sure is something," Finn says wonderingly as they make it up to the first tier and across a suspension bridge.

"Reminds me of what my parents used to say about the Ewok village," Poe chuckles.

"Well, at least these dwellings are human-sized," Finn says with a shrug.

They make their way up two more levels as they cross further into the trees, back towards their elevated bungalow. A variety of birds and other flying creatures swoop past in the twilight, lighting on nearby branches or going winging off through the canopy.

When they reach their doorway at last, Finn pushes inside and flips on a glow globe to find a cozy room. It takes up about half the space he expected, but there's a door to the second half, presumably for the 'fresher. The windows are wide and covered with fine mesh screens, the floor is smooth and tidy, and bed is comfy-looking with a net canopy hanging from it.

"What's that for?" Finn asks as Poe steps in behind him and sets their pack down by the bed.

"Insects," Poe answers with a grin. "Haven't had to use one of these since Yavin..." He straightens out the net, checking for tears.

"Insects?..." Finn looks around warily.

"Yeah." Poe shrugs. "Some areas have insects that carry really nasty diseases, so they provide netting over the beds to keep the bugs out while you sleep."

"Huh," Finn murmurs.

"Personally, I like 'em because they keep the huge spiders out." Poe grins.

"Huge spiders?" Finn asks, eyes widening in alarm.

Poe shrugs again, nonchalant. "Don't worry, the net will keep anything out. That, and those screens on the windows. Piece of cake!"

"Uh huh," Finn mumbles worriedly, glancing around the corners of the ceiling.

Poe crosses to the door inside the room and pulls it open to reveal a 'fresher. "Whoa, check this out!"

Finn peers in, amazed. The toilet and sink are standard, but the shower is open-air. A collective of vines grows in through the ceiling and open edge, trailing along the inside of it. Finn steps up to get a closer look, and notices that the far edge of the shower is just a low wall, tall enough to provide privacy but allowing one to get a full view out into the jungle, and presumably feel the sun.

"I can't wait to take a shower with you tomorrow," Poe murmurs, stepping up behind Finn and wrapping him up in his arms. He kisses warmly down Finn's neck.

"Mmm, when the sun is out?" Finn prompts, leaning back in Poe's arms and tipping his head aside.

"Mhmm." Poe gives him a squeeze. "We've had a long day today. You ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Finn murmurs, turning around to kiss Poe, slow and soft.

"I love you," Poe whispers between kisses, stroking his fingertips down Finn's cheek.

Finn deepens the kiss slightly, walking Poe backwards out of the bathroom and back into the softly lit room. He pushes the 'fresher door shut behind them and cups Poe's jaw, feeling a soft moan reverberate against his lips. Poe's hands find Finn's hips, and Finn slips a hand behind Poe's head, holding him close.

Finn loves kissing Poe, because Poe takes his slightly frantic kisses and slows them to something more languid and patient, reminding Finn that they have  _ time _ . Gone are the days of desperate, hurried minutes stolen between debriefings and deployments. Now, they can savor.

Finn pulls out of the kiss slowly and rests his forehead against Poe's as he catches his breath. He runs his thumb over Poe's rough-stubbled cheek, tender and sweet. Poe nudges forwards and pecks his lips a few times.

"I love you, too," Finn whispers belatedly, stroking his hands down and around Poe's neck, teasing his fingers through the hair where it curls at the back of Poe's head.

"Let's go to bed, sweetheart," Poe murmurs, and brings his hands to the hem of Finn's shirt, starting to peel it off of him.

"Oh man, the air, humid as it is, is gonna feel  _ so _ good on my skin," Finn groans as he lets Poe strip him out of his shirt.

"There is not one single molecule in my body that is going to stop you from walking around stark naked for the next few days," Poe says with a sharp grin. "Just... as a piece of information."

Finn laughs and shoves his trousers and underwear down as well, kicking his clothes into a pile to deal with tomorrow. "Good to know. Now c'mon, out of the clothes and into bed." Finn turns to fuss with the netting over the bed as Poe shucks out of his clothes.

"Here, let me help with that," Poe chuckles and holds up one edge of the net canopy for Finn to crawl under. He then tucks the edges of it under their mattress, crawls in after Finn, and finishes sealing them in. "There. Completely spider-proof."

"I'm gonna trust you on that one," Finn says flatly.

Poe calls out to the glow globe to dim the room into darkness, and as the light fades, Finn starts to pay more attention to the noises from out in the jungle. Poe snuggles against his side, both of them bare above the waist with just the thin sheet pulled up over their hips. For a few quiet moments, they just lie there, breathing and listening.

"It's so strange," Poe murmurs after a long silence.

"Mm?" Finn mumbles to let Poe know he's still awake.

"The sounds are so different from Yavin... and yet they're really similar, too. Like something that is so familiar, a sound that you'd know anywhere, but it's inherently  _ wrong _ and you know the different so acutely... But it's  _ almost _ ..." Poe trails off. Finn rubs his back. "I'll take you to Yavin someday. Promise."

"I'd like that." Finn kisses Poe's forehead. "Your dad bothers us about it every time we comm him. We should just do it."

"When we get back from this trip." Poe kisses Finn's chest and settles in more comfortably against him. "We'll have so many stories to tell him..."

"He'll love that." Finn smiles softly. "Now get some sleep."

===

Finn wakes the next morning to the keening calls of birds outside their room. He stretches, keeping his eyes closed against the glow of sunlight, and slowly rolls over away from the sunbeams. He opens his eyes to find Poe's already up out of bed. Pushing himself up on an elbow, Finn blinks blearily at the room.

Poe is over by the window, gazing out through the mesh screen at the colorful birds swooping through the branches. He's dressed himself only in low-slung linen trousers, and Finn admires the lines of his back, strong and lean. Finn hums, shifting in bed, and Poe looks over his shoulder.

"Well, good morning," Poe murmurs.

"Mmm." Finn smiles, stretching out enticingly.

"Don't you look comfy?" Poe crosses back over to the bed and pulls up the bug netting, crawling back into the cooled sheets.

"Be a lot comfier if you were down here with me," Finn murmurs, wrapping his arms around Poe's neck and pulling him down into a sleepy kiss.

"Mhmm," Poe agrees, pulling away slowly and stroking a hand over Finn's hair, smiling down at him. "Stars, you're beautiful." He leans down to kiss him again.

There's a rumble off in the distance and Finn pulls away slowly, their lips making a small noise of suction. "Was that thunder?"

Poe looks over his shoulder towards the window. The light is shifting, turning slightly green, and Poe grins down at Finn. "I think so. No doubt someplace as humid as Yavin probably has similar storms..."

Finn frowns. "Well, how long is it gonna storm? We can't very well go exploring if it's thundering out there..."

"Nah, it'll probably be over in a matter of minutes," Poe says with a shrug. "They come on strong, but they don't last."

Finn rolls Poe over and kisses him down into the sheets. "I want to make a joke but—"

"Hey, I last!" Poe protests with a laugh.

"I said I  _ wanted _ to make one!" Finn defends, tickling at Poe's sides. Poe chuckles and pulls Finn down into a kiss.

"I know, baby. Besides, if either of us lasts, it's you. So patient..."

Poe is just reaching a hand down between them when a loud crack of thunder erupts overhead, startling them both. A sudden smattering of rain hits the side of their wooden room, and the intensity increases swiftly, and the room floods with the smell of fresh rainfall.

"Wow," Finn says loudly over the pounding rain. Poe grins down at him, exhilarated.

"I used to take my mom's old speeder bike out through the storms on Yavin when I was a teenager."

"Well, as much as I do love you soaking wet, I'd really prefer to stay indoors until this passes," Finn laughs.

"Yeah, I'll agree with you there."

===

The storm does end up stopping as suddenly as it had started. Finn and Poe venture out not long after, and end up coming back with armfuls of fresh exotic fruits to enjoy out on the swinging walkways. They let their feet swing freely as they sit on the vine walkway outside their room. The early afternoon has become swelteringly hot and muggy, and Finn finds Poe's skin glistens in the most inviting way as he stretches in the heat.

"Kriff, I need a shower," Poe sighs, lowering his arms from over his head. "I stink."

"I like it," Finn says with a grin, finishing off a tart piece of fruit.

"Yeah?" Poe chuckles. "Good. Because you're stuck with me." He leans over and kisses Finn's temple.

Finn leans in for a proper kiss, the fruit tasting sugary sweet between their lips. He strokes a hand through Poe's hair, loving the way the humidity brings out his curls. Poe hums and presses into the kiss happily, the heat making him lazy and sluggish.

"Stars, I love you," Finn whispers, tucking a curl behind Poe's ear. Poe smiles softly, getting his feet under him and pushing himself up. He offers Finn a hand.

"Let's go take a shower."

Finn lets Poe pull him up, and they stash the rest of their fruit in the room for later. Poe runs a hand down Finn's back, tracing his palm over the old lightsaber scar. Finn looks over his shoulder, questioning.

"Just admiring," Poe murmurs with a smile. He drops his hands to undo the ties to his linen trousers, and Finn grins, turning fully towards him to appreciate the reveal. Poe strips out of them slowly, leaving them on the floor as he steps closer to Finn and tugs at the ties at Finn's front.

"I want to suck your cock in the shower," Finn breathes as Poe undoes his trousers roughly.

"Kriff, that sounds nice..." Poe catches Finn's lips, kissing him eagerly as he lets the fabric fall from Finn's hips.

"Yeah?" Finn murmurs, walking Poe back towards the bathroom. "You like the sound of that?"

" _ Love _ the sound of that." Poe licks his lips. "Been too long since I got to fully enjoy that..."

Finn laughs. "I blow you all the time!"

"Yeah, but as like... foreplay." Poe grins. "You don't know how much I love when you suck me down and don't stop until I cum down your throat..."

Finn groans. "Well I do now..." He bites his lip and reaches for the shower controls, looking up at the spigot. "Oh, hey, look," he says distractedly.

The shower is rainwater fed, the showerhead fed by a large, solar-heated cistern that Finn can see the edge of as it sits on their roof. The controls are simply a single knob to adjust the flow, and any temperature will be at the mercy of how long the water has been left out to the sun... Finn is pretty sure it's warm enough, and yet still cool on their overheated skin.

Poe gently shoves Finn into the shower, grinning, and steps in after him to crank the shower on. A deluge of warm water cascades down over Finn, and he sighs. It's absolutely the perfect temperature, lukewarm and refreshing. He scrubs his hands through his hair and over his face, washing away the sweat, feeling Poe do the same beside him. It feels so good just to stand under the cool water, rinsing the grime from his skin, that he figures he'll even take another shower before bed, that one complete with soap and all.

Finn feels Poe shake out his hair and he opens his eyes, laughing. "Hey! Watch where you're flinging water!"

"Why does it matter?" Poe grins. "You're already all wet anyways..." Poe's eyes go trailing down Finn's body as he licks his lips.

Finn presses his wet body against Poe's, their body heat radiating through the skin contact. He runs his hands down Poe's waist and around to squeeze his ass, leaning down to lick and suck at Poe's neck. Poe tips his head aside with a pleased moan, letting his hands roam over Finn's back in return.

"Love all this skin," Finn mumbles against Poe's neck, working his way down to bite at a clavicle. "Get my mouth on it all..." He drops to Poe's nipple, sliding his tongue over it before sucking.

"Nnh, yeah," Poe breathes, stumbling back against the shower wall and the vines growing there.

Finn holds Poe's waist in his wide hands as he kisses hungrily down Poe's chest, slowly dropping to his knees. He flicks his tongue teasingly against Poe's navel as he grins up at him. Poe smiles back, running a hand over Finn's hair.

"Hold the vines," Finn instructs lowly, and watches as Poe obeys, getting a good grip. Finn kisses over his hipbones in praise, letting his hands slip down to hold Poe's hips. He presses wet, open-mouthed kisses to Poe's lower belly, his thumbs smoothing along the creases of Poe's thighs.

"Stars, you look so sweet down there," Poe breathes, shifting, just slightly impatient.

"Mmh," Finn murmurs, nuzzling into the hair at the base of Poe's cock. He drags his tongue heavily up to the head and glances up at Poe as he wraps his mouth around it. Poe groans and tips his head back, letting his eyes shut. Finn's eyes fall shut too in satisfaction as he starts to work his mouth in long, slow strokes, sucking wetly.

" _ Kriff _ , sweetheart," Poe gasps, leaning more heavily against the wall and pushing his hips towards Finn. "Your mouth is so good..."

Finn groans around Poe at the compliment, running his palms up and down Poe's thighs. He takes Poe as deep as he can and pauses for a long moment, enjoying Poe's ragged gasps and curses before he sucks firmly back up and keeps bobbing his head.

" _ Oh _ , Finn," Poe groans, bringing a hand to settle on Finn's head. Finn reaches up, his fingers tangling clumsily with Poe's, and he redirects Poe's hand to the vines. Poe lets out a frustrated noise and rolls his hips. " _ Please _ , baby..."

Finn loves getting lost in the act of pleasuring his husband. He sucks messily and works a hand between Poe's legs to squeeze his balls softly. Poe moans loudly and a sharp rumble rolls overhead, causing them both to freeze.

Finn pulls slowly off of Poe's cock, licking his lips as he looks up to the sky. A heavy raindrop lands on his nose and he blinks in surprise before looking at Poe. They both gaze silently at each other for a few moments as rain starts to plink around them. Slowly, Finn's mouth curls into a grin, and he swallows Poe down again.

The rainstorm picks up overhead as Finn works Poe closer to the edge. Poe groans and shouts against the thunder, keeping his hands faithfully tangled in the vines. Finn shoots a glance up to see Poe biting his lip, gazing down at Finn, his head bowed forward and rain-heavy curls falling in his face as he pants.

" _ Ah _ , honey, I'm close," Poe gasps. Finn redoubles his efforts, pulling out all of Poe's favorite tricks and squeezing at Poe's hips. "Mmnh—" Poe drops his head back and groans sharply. " _ Kriff _ , wanna cum on your face—"

Finn pulls up to the head and strokes Poe's shaft firmly, until Poe cries out and he feels the first pulse of his cock. He pulls off and works Poe's cock with his hand, Poe's cum striping his cheeks and lips, mixing with the heavy rain.

"Stars, that's pretty," Poe pants, letting go of the vines to hold Finn's jaw and urge him up. "Come up here and let me kiss you, you beautiful man..."

Finn laughs and surges up to kiss Poe as another crack of thunder bursts overhead. Poe presses him against the opposite shower wall, fumbling the shower valve closed distractedly. They won't need it in this torrential downpour.

Finn gasps as they kiss, his cock hard and needy against Poe's hip. Poe reaches down and rubs it firmly with the heel of his hand, his other hand playing along Finn's skin. He slides his hand down to grip Finn's thigh, lifting it up around his waist.

"What, not gonna suck me off in return?" Finn laughs breathlessly.

"Maybe later." Poe grins. "Right now, I've got other plans."

As Finn pulls Poe back into a kiss, Poe reaches down between them and rubs his fingers firmly over Finn's hole. Finn gasps against his mouth, pushing his hips forward eagerly as he tangles his fingers in Poe's wet hair.

"As payback for you not letting me touch you while you were sucking my cock..." Poe works a finger into Finn, careful and slow. "I'm gonna use my fingers in you until you beg me to let you touch your cock." He grins.

"Kriff," Finn gasps, dropping his head forward to Poe's shoulder, blocking his face from the rain. He grips tightly with the leg around Poe's waist, keeping him close. "Please, I love your fingers," he pants helplessly.

"I know you do, sweetheart." Poe kisses at Finn's ear, slowly working a second into him. Finn groans at the stretch and Poe starts to thrust in slow pulses, fingers curling as he searches for Finn's prostate, sinking deeper with each thrust.

" _ Ah _ , that's good," Finn groans as thunder rumbles overhead. "Fuck me..."

"Love when you get bossy." Poe grins sharply and starts to work in a third. "So hot, Finn..."

"Nnhh, harder, more," Finn begs.

"Gotta be careful... Unless you want me to go get the lube?" Poe offers.

" _ No _ ," Finn breathes, squeezing tight around his fingers.

Poe chuckles. "Didn't think so." He strokes his fingers and Finn gasps and stiffens against him before melting. He keeps up the angle and pressure, drinking in Finn's whimpers and moans.

"Ah—  _ ah _ , baby, please," Finn begs.

"Please what?" Poe asks, voice low but loud enough to be heard over the heavy rain.

" _ Please _ ," Finn says inarticulately. Poe humors him, keeping up with his fingers. " _ Kriff _ , touch my cock, Poe, please..."

"Nah," Poe says dismissively. Finn is about to protest when Poe continues, "But  _ you _ can."

Finn groans loudly and tips his head back against the shower wall, reaching eagerly down between them. Poe takes a step back, pulling Finn's hips with him, forcing him to stretch out a bit as he leans against the wall, putting himself on display. Finn wraps a hand around his cock and strokes tightly, eyes shut and mouth hanging open in the rain.

" _ Stars _ , you're gorgeous, sweetheart," Poe praises, licking his lips. "That's it, get yourself off..."

"Mmnh, kriff, don't stop," Finn gasps.

"Won't stop, honey," Poe promises. "Go on, baby, just like that... Mm, look at that perfect cock. Can't wait to see it shoot..."

Finn tosses his head back and groans sharply. " _ Poe _ ," he chokes, squeezing up around Poe's fingers as he starts to cum. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and lets out a harsh noise, fucking up into his fist. He spatters his chest and stomach, stroking himself firmly through it as he groans.

"Kriff, that's beautiful," Poe breathes, leaning in to kiss Finn hungrily. The rain is starting to slow around them, the thunder rumbling off into the distance. Finn wraps his hand behind Poe's neck and returns the kiss eagerly, letting his leg drop from Poe's waist.

"Love you," Finn breathes between kisses as they start to slow down and sweeten.

"I love you too," Poe murmurs, nuzzling his nose to Finn's. He reaches over to wrench the water back on overhead as the sun starts to come out again.

"Mmm, can't wait to get all cleaned up and dried off and go exploring some more..." Finn straightens from against the wall and keeps kissing Poe, short and soft. "Maybe find some of those bioluminescent plants we heard about from the guy who sold us the fruit? I think Rey would love to hear about them."

"Tell you what." Poe smiles, wrapping his hands around Finn's waist. "We'll find out where to buy one, and we'll bring it home to her."

Finn's face splits into a wide, adoring smile. "I don't deserve you."

Poe laughs. "That's not true." He rubs a thumb adoringly over Finn's cheekbone. "You deserve every good thing in the galaxy—and then some."

"Well, that must be why I've got you, then." Finn smiles and pulls Poe into another sweet kiss.


	9. Aaranga Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daaaang sorry this one took so long to get out. depression is a bitch [finger guns] but hey! here's more cute space husbands!

Finn steps out of the shuttle, Poe right behind him in the bustle of other passengers chatting in languages he can't even begin to parse out. The air here is as humid as it was on Skuub, even inside the hangar.

"You were right," Finn admits. "Totally worth it to take a public shuttle over here."

"Yeah, it's a short jump." Poe shifts their pack on his shoulder. "And the roundtrip ticket is cheaper than what we'd pay to dock our bird here for a few nights, so what the heck?"

Finn takes Poe's hand as they walk out into the sunshine. It comes streaking down in long, glistening beams from between the tall rock formations that tower over them, continuing on into the distance. Finn gazes in awe.

"I've never seen anything like this," Finn mumbles.

"Yeah, they're pretty rare." Poe admires the structures as they wander down the wide stone path towards the small town that skirts the hangar. "Takes a certain sort of weather pattern and the right kind of stone to have this kind of erosion. A lot of time, too."

"I bet..." Finn can see lush bits of forest at the top of the rough pillars and on ledges jutting away from the sides of them. Everything is so alive... "What are they called?"

"Karsts," Poe supplies. "And there are folks who live on this planet who dwell solely in villages built into and onto them."

"That's where I wanna stay!" Finn says excitedly.

Poe laughs. "Then that's where we'll stay. Let's see if someone can hitch us a ride out to one of those communities."

===

Finn watches in amazement from the back of the large pack animal they're on. It goes lumbering steadily through lush valleys, its wide feet sloshing across shallow rivers. They pass some stunning waterfalls, and the chatter of birds around them is bright and cheery. It takes several hours, but eventually they cross into a wider clearing with several karsts rising out of it, adorned with settlements.

Finn gazes up at the network of bridges crossing between some of the karsts, reminding him instantly of Skuub. There are balconies clinging to the sides of the karsts, but Finn can see doorways going actually  _ inside of _ the rockwork itself. He can only imagine what the interiors of the rooms must look like...

Their ride comes to a stop, and the handler of the pack animal helps them down to the ground. Finn and Poe thank him heartily, giving him a few credits, even though he had told them the ride was free since he was heading this way anyways.

"Very generous," the man says in gratitude. "I will help you find a reasonable place to stay here."

"That'd be very much appreciated, thank you," Finn say with a smile.

The man dashes off momentarily, leaving Finn and Poe with the large, leathery beast. Finn puts a hesitant hand on the animal's shoulder, amazed by its size and strength. The animal continues grazing on the lush valley grass, unfazed by Finn's touch.

"This place is beautiful," Poe says, looking around at all the vibrant green plants soaking up the light from the twin suns.

"It is," Finn agrees. "I liked the look of all those waterfalls we passed on the way here."

"Oh yeah?" Poe grins. "Fancy taking a dip later? I'm sure we could find one with a big enough pool to swim in..."

"That sounds great." Finn returns the grin, and reaches out for Poe's hand. "I really can't thank you enough for taking me on this trip," he murmurs. "I may not ever figure out where I came from, but... Seeing all this, meeting all these folks... It makes it matter a little less, in a way?"

"How do you mean?" Poe asks kindly.

"Well, they... Everyone is so different. On each planet, there's a mix of individuals of varying species and cultures, some who are native and some who are transplants. But every planet has its own culture, too, that everyone can adopt who lives there. A way of speaking, of doing business, of eating, of traveling... Even those who came from other planets can find kinship with others in their environment."

"Sort of... like what you've done on base?" Poe asks with a small smile.

"Exactly." Finn smiles down at their linked hands. "It's... sad that I may never find where I'm from, but I'm... coming to realize that it's more important to find a place that you want to belong and to make your own home in the people you love."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you picked me then." Poe leans closer, tipping their foreheads together.

"Sirs!" The pair is startled apart by the animal handler jogging back across the field. "I have found you a room. It's very cheap!"

"Great," Poe says, looking at Finn momentarily.

"Let's go see it, then."

===

The room they are given is small but comfortable, hollowed out of the stone of the karst itself. As such, the walls, floor, and ceiling are rough but worn smoother by time and touch. A low bed piled with woven blankets is tucked into a corner, and a small door leads to what Finn assumes is most likely a 'fresher.

Finn steps over and pokes his head into the room, surprised to see simply a toilet, and a fairly rudimentary one at that. He looks back over his shoulder, confused.

"No shower?" he asks.

Poe shrugs. "Can you imagine pumping water all the way up here for all these rooms?"

"What about rainwater, like Skuub?"

"Dunno." Poe grins. "But we can shower in a waterfall instead..."

Finn chuckles. "We sure can." He drops their pack by the bed and strides over to the window carved from the rock. Their room doesn't have a balcony, but that's fine. It almost feels more secure to Finn without one...

Poe steps up behind Finn and wraps his arms around him, kissing Finn's neck softly. "You tired from the trip?" he murmurs into Finn's skin.

"Mmh..." Finn tips his head aside, laying his hands over Poe's. "Not very. You?"

"Not at all." Poe kisses up to Finn's ear. "Hungry?"

"A little," Finn breathes, arching his neck further, encouraging. Poe's warm chuckle washes over his skin, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Well, we can either go get some dinner now, or we can eat those rations in our pack and not leave the room..." Poe nips playfully.

Finn groans. "Those rations are disgusting." That's the final straw, and he pulls gently away from Poe. "We should get some real food... Y'know, real energy." He smirks, and Poe laughs.

"Sure thing. I'm sure there's someone around here making tasty things to eat."

===

That ends up being an understatement. The community has a kitchen hut nestled beside a karst, and a handful of credits apiece buys them each a heaping plate of noodles and meat and vegetables, all drenched in a sauce that smells absolutely mouthwatering. They take their meal out to the sun-warmed grass and sit down together before digging in.

"This is so good," Finn mumbles around a mouthful of noodles. "Can you make this?"

Poe laughs, chewing and swallowing his food before answering, "Maybe? I'll see if I can dig up some recipes..."

"We should collect a bunch of recipes from this trip. The food everywhere has been really good!"

"I'm not cooking grubs, though," Poe says flatly.

Finn laughs. "Those were tasty, but I think they'll just be a one-time thing. Or a very occasional thing."

Poe rolls his eyes, grinning. "Alright..."

===

"Feel like going for a walk?" Finn asks, running a hand through Poe's hair. They've been dozing in the midday heat, and both finally seem to be awake at the same time.

"Mmh?" Poe murmurs. "Where to?"

"I dunno, one of those waterfalls we passed?" Finn shrugs.

"Or maybe... we could find a bigger one? With a pool to swim in?" Poe grins, still a bit sleepy around the eyes.

"That sounds fantastic right now," Finn sighs. He pushes himself up and stretches his arms over his head. He sees Poe's eyes lazily admiring his shirtless chest. He smirks a bit. "Better get up and get dressed..."

They dress quickly in loose clothing, shorts and light sleeveless shirts. Finn rummages around in their bag for a while, with Poe waiting impatiently by the door.

"Are you almost ready?" Poe asks.

"Yeah, almost, I just..." Finn trails off distractedly. Finally he makes a small noise and stands up, tucking something into his pocket. "Alright, lead the way!"

Poe eyes him for a moment, but they leave their room and start making their way down the wood-and-rope suspension bridges that slowly climb to the height of their karst room. The birds are quieter out here in the afternoon heat, but Finn is sure they'll be out in full force again once they get to the shaded forest.

The pair stops at the edge of the nearest patch of forest, and Poe pauses to consider something.

"Y'know, this place is full of waterfalls, but just marching off aimlessly won't get us anywhere."

Finn shrugs in agreement. "Sure, so what do you suggest? See any rivers we can follow?"

"There's gotta be one around. I mean, I don't mind wandering for a bit." Poe grins. "Not with you by my side..."

Finn takes Poe's hand, even though it's hot and sweaty to hold hands right now, and gives it a squeeze. "Let's go find us a waterfall."

It takes a while to find a river any more than just a small stream, but when they do, they eagerly start to follow it towards the direction they know the hills are oriented. Before long, they start seeing some small rapids and more rocks in the water and surrounding area, and then Finn points ahead eagerly.

"Look at that!" he cheers, rushing forward to the welcome sight.

The rocks have been used to assemble a passable dam, just enough to cause the water to pool up to a depth that is swimmable. The pool is wide and inviting, the water churning at the base of the falls. Finn follows them up with his eyes, up to a little more than his height, where the water tumbles from the edge of a steep cliff.

"You suppose there's a cave behind it?" Poe asks with a grin. He shucks out of his shirt, and Finn follows suit.

"Only one way to find out..." Finn keeps stripping, until he's down to nothing but skin. Poe chuckles and does the same.

Poe kicks his shoes off, and then steps back a few paces to get a running start at the pool. He whoops and springs up into the air before splashing down into the water. Finn rummages through the pocket of his discarded jeans as he toes out of his shoes, and then runs into the pool to join Poe.

Poe comes up for air and shakes the water out of his hair, laughing. "Oh, this is exactly what I needed," he groans, kicking lazily through the water.

"This is very nice," Finn agrees, sinking in up to his neck and letting the cool water wash away the sweat from the hike.

"I'm gonna go check out the waterfall," Poe says, grinning. "You coming with?..."

"Right behind you."

They paddle off towards the falls, squinting against the spray as they get closer. The turbulent water feels so good on Finn's heated skin, and he ducks beneath the deluge of water with Poe, sputtering and laughing as they scrub through their hair. Tentatively, Finn reaches a hand back further, and finds nothing but air behind the waterfall, so he pulls Poe behind it.

"Whoa," Poe murmurs, looking around. The concavity isn't terribly large, but it's beautiful nonetheless. There's a ledge just above the edge of the water, where the pool gets shallower, and about an arm's reach further is where the sheer cliff face goes up to the lip where the water tumbles over. The sun glistens through the water as it falls, and the roar of the falls echoes in the small cavern.

Finn pulls Poe close and into a kiss, his hand going to the ledge to steady them. Poe makes a soft noise and presses closer, bringing his wet hands up to hold Finn's jaw, kissing him eagerly. Finn reaches his free hand down to squeeze Poe's ass as he deepens the kiss. Poe groans and rolls his hips, definitely interested. Starting to grin, Finn pulls away slowly, licking his lips.

"Mmnh, I wanna fuck you," he says. "Right here, right behind this waterfall."

Poe lets out a faint breath and nods. "Yeah, yes, you should," he agrees readily.

Finn chuckles and starts to herd Poe back towards the ledge, until Poe is pressed against it, the edge of the rock pushing against the backs of Poe's thighs, right under his ass. Poe gets his hands around Finn's arms and pulls him flush, his eyes dark. Poe licks his lips.

"Right here?" Poe breathes.

"Yeah." Finn grins. "Turn around and bend over."

Poe groans and does as he's told. The ledge is the perfect height for Poe to prop himself up over on his elbows, arching and glancing back over his shoulder at Finn, who is uncapping a bottle. Poe gapes.

"Where did you get that?" he asks.

Finn laughs. "Why do you think I was digging through the rucksack before we left?" Finn coats his fingers well with lube. "Gotta be prepared..." He tosses the bottle he's been carrying onto the ledge and reaches down to rub slickly over Poe's hole. "Now be good for me..."

Poe drops his head forward and nods. "Nnh, I will..."

Finn takes his time prepping Poe, working him open methodically and straining his ears to hear every one of Poe's gasps and whimpers over the noise of the waterfall. When Poe is taking three fingers easily, Finn leans up over him, reaching deep and pausing.

"Are you ready for my cock?" Finn breathes in Poe's ear.

Poe shudders and groans, squeezing tight around Finn's fingers. " _ Ah _ , yes, stars, yes," Poe begs.

Finn straightens up and slowly pulls his fingers out. He gives Poe's ass a slap and grabs the lube again to slick his cock. He takes his time with that too, stroking languidly and working the head against Poe's hole.

"Mmh, gods, you look so pretty," Finn breathes, watching as he teases his head in and out of Poe, only ever up to the ridge and then easing back out. Poe groans and arches. "Getting impatient?"

"Thought you said you wanted to fuck me," Poe argues playfully.

"I do," Finn says simply, and pushes into Poe in one fluid motion. Poe chokes on a moan and arches, stilling as he appreciates the full slide of Finn's cock.

"Kriff," Poe breathes.

"Gonna have to be louder than that," Finn teases, starting a slow, deep rhythm. He plants a hand on Poe's lower back, watching the way he moves in and out of him.

"Fuck me," Poe begs, louder. "Harder, Finn, please..."

"Better," Finn mumbles, getting a grip on Poe's hip with his free hand and complying with Poe's request. Poe cries out over the rushing water, starting to push back into Finn's thrusts.

"Nnngh, yeah," Poe groans. "Stars, Finn,  _ harder _ ," he begs. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Finn slaps Poe's ass hard, earning a sharp bark of pain and pleasure, and he speeds up his hips slightly. "Kriff, keep talking," he says. "Love when your voice gets all wrecked..."

"Ah, ah," Poe gasps, arching his back and shifting his hips to try to find the perfect angle. "Gods, fuck me," he pants. "Never want you to stop... feels so good, love your cock," Poe babbles on.

"You're perfect," Finn praises breathlessly, sliding his hand up Poe's back to grip into his curls. Poe arches and shouts, bending eagerly at the grip.

" _ Oh _ , yes," Poe groans. "Fuck me, give it to me..."

"You absolutely love this," Finn says, his voice coming ragged at the edges, as he leans up over Poe. "Getting your ass pounded. Such a sweet little slut for it."

" _ Ahhn _ , yes," Poe cries, His fingers scrabble for purchase on the ledge, but find none. "Yes, I love it, c'mon,  _ more _ ."

Finn drops his forehead to Poe's shoulder and pants, fucking into Poe hard and steady. He swears against Poe's back and lets out a long moan. The hand gripping Poe's hip slides over his belly instead, Finn's arm winding around Poe's waist to hold him close. Poe arches and shudders under him, reaching back to dig his short nails into Finn's ass.

"Mmnh, love you," Poe gasps.

"Stars, I love you," Finn pants. He picks his head up enough to run his nose along the side of Poe's neck, nuzzling before he bites, just hard enough to make Poe whine.

"Kriff, please touch me," Poe begs.

Finn drops his hand to Poe's cock without a second thought. He grins against Poe's ear as he strokes him firmly.

"Oh, yes," Poe sighs, dropping his head back down onto his arms.

"No, come up here," Finn breathes, getting his free hand around Poe's shoulder to help heft him up. Poe shoves up willingly, leaning back against Finn's chest. "Ah, yeah, that's better..."

"Wanna cum," Poe gasps, writhing against Finn as he's wrapped up in a strong arm.

Finn hooks his chin over Poe's shoulder, still rolling his hips and fucking Poe firmly, his hand tight and warm around Poe's cock. He gazes down at the sight of Poe's cock in his fist, Poe's abs flexing as he thrusts into the grip.

"So pretty," Finn pants. "You gonna moan right in my ear when you cum?"

"Please," Poe chokes. He reaches a hand up to wrap behind Finn's head, scratching through his hair. "And you... Wanna feel you..."

Finn turns his head and works his mouth over Poe's neck, fucking him harder, holding him tight with the arm around his waist. Poe tosses his head back over Finn's shoulder and moans sharply, his voice wrecked from getting to be so loud. Finn strokes his cock just the way he likes, and Poe cries out.

"Finn!" Poe groans, and it's all that it takes for Finn to shove deep and pause, shuddering, as he cums with a choked moan. "Oh,  _ gods _ , yes," Poe gasps, arching as he hits his peak and shoots over Finn's fist.

"Nnnh, kriff," Finn breathes, catching Poe's weight as he slumps, sated and fucked out. Finn turns back into Poe's neck and chuckles, squeezing him tight. "Oh, I love you so much..."

Poe laughs, bright and relaxed, sagging against Finn. He wraps his arms over Finn's, turning his face to smile against Finn's ear. "I love you too... Kriff, it felt good to be as loud as I wanted..."

Finn smirks. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that." He shifts and pulls out carefully, rubbing Poe's hip soothingly as he does so.

Poe turns around and wraps his arms around Finn's neck. "Gods, I love when you turn me over and just take what you want like that..."

"I mean..." Finn grins. "You want it too. Like,  _ really _ want it." He pushes his nose to Poe's, his grin growing into a leer. "Do you know much it turns me on when you just turn into a desperate wreck like that?"

Poe pushes his hands through Finn's hair, licking his lips, playful. "I figured you probably liked it... Maybe." He grins, wide and elated, and sighs. "You're absolutely perfect."

Finn laughs and presses his lips to Poe's in a long, slow kiss. When he pulls away, he tips his forehead against Poe's. "Only thing is, I can't kiss you like that..."

"Well, you can do that as much as you like right now," Poe invites with a warm smile.

Finn tackles him back against the edge of the pool and kisses him until they're both breathless again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be posting this as i write it. i can't say that i'll stick to any sort of schedule for posting, but it shouldn't be terribly long between chapters! maybe every few days? at any rate, there won't be any cliffhangers or anything. these could probably even be read as stand-alones.
> 
> anyways, i have a bunch of ideas for planets lined up, but if you have a climate or planet idea that you'd like to see written, let me know! if it's unique from what i've got on my list, i'll add it!


End file.
